Kill Mary vol 1
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Adventskalender der unweihnachtlichen Art - 23 Versuche der verschiedensten Protagonisten Mary Sue endlich loszuwerden.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Mir nichts, nur Mary. Inspiriert durch eine schöne Badfic Klischeesammlung habe ich also diesen Adventskalender entworfen, mit kleinen Türchen und Plänen, wie man wohl die Mary Sue endlich um die Ecke bringt. Was da ausgeheckt wird und ob die Charaktere das wirklich schaffen, die sich hier zusammen gerottet haben, das erfahrt ihr hier. Sind keine waschechten Drabbles (aber sicherlich auch mal), sondern eher kleine Kurzgeschichten von unterschiedlicher Länge. Unter anderem, werdet ihr hier auf den Staff von: Die Tudors, Das Rad der Zeit, Harry Potter, Herr der Ringe, Tribute von Panem, Rome, Star Wars, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sailor Moon, Weiß Kreuz, Yami no Matsuei, Starcraft und noch viele viele andere hier finden. Natürlich ist das Ganze eine Parodie und damit werden sich sicherlich auch mal ein paar Charaktere OOC verhalten. Man muss keines der Fandoms kennen, um diese Geschichte zu verstehen. Viel Spaß also mit einem äußerst unweihnachtlichen Kalender_:

Kill Mary vol. 1

Ein Weihnachtsmärchen in Blut Moll

Es war einmal ein Mädchen. Dieses Mädchen war so wunderschön, dass ich mit keinem Wort tatsächlich beschreiben könnte, wie schön sie wirklich war. Ihre Haare waren schwarz und sie trug rote Strähnen darin, die trotzdem ganz natürlich aussahen und ebenso natürlich gewachsen waren, wie die blauen Spitzen ihrer Haare. Die Augen waren von einem zarten Blau, doch nicht nur das, sie änderten sich mit dem Vollmond in jede beliebige Farbe, die das Mädchen sich wünschte. Ihre Figur war weiblich, sie besaß Kurven an den richtigen Stellen, ihr Gesäß zart wie ein Pfirsich, der Busen stramm wie Äpfel und eine klangvolle Stimme, die jeden Mann ins Verderben stürzen konnte.

Der Name dieses wunderbaren Mädchens war Mary Sue. Mary Sue Raven Scarlett Melody Sky Blue Samantha Aphrodite Sakura Riddle Beutlin Tudor Skywalker Ikari!

Um Euch, liebe Leser, nicht in Verwirrung zu stürzen, bleibe ich jedoch bei dem Namen Mary Sue. Aber ich weiß natürlich, dass Ihr Euch diesen Namen bereits gemerkt habt, denn ihr wollt sicher auch einmal einen solch' wunderbaren Namen in Euren Fanfictions benutzen. Mary Sue ist großzügig. Sie freut sich, wenn Ihr diesen Namen benutzt. Seid nicht kleinlich, erweitert ihn ruhig.

Dieses Mädchen sah jedoch nicht nur umwerfend gut aus, NEIN! Sie hatte magische Kräfte. Mary konnte in jede beliebige Welt eintauchen, die sie sich vorstellen konnte, sie musste nur etwas aus dieser Welt besitzen. Ein Buch, eine DVD, ein Bild, das reichte schon für Mary. Und weil Mary so häufig in fremde Welten eintauchte, hielt sie sich für einen gern gesehenen Gast in diesen fiktiven Welten. Nur dort konnte sie ihr ganzes Können entfalten: Sie konnte besser reiten, als die Rohirrim, besser mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen, als Katniss Everdeen, brachte Henry Tudor dazu, alle sechs Frauen auf einmal Köpfen zu lassen, nur um sie zu heiraten, hatte natürlich auch mehr Liebe und Güte für die Menschen übrig als Sailor Moon, zauberte besser als Dumbledore, war ein gemeinerer Pirat als Jack Sparrow, steuerte einen EVA besser als selbst Shinji Ikari und kämpfte besser mit mindestens drölf Lichtschwertern gleichzeitig, als Yoda, Darth Vader und Luke Skywalker zusammen.

Nun wisst Ihr also, warum Mary Sue so toll ist. Sie kann eben viel mehr als ihr. Ja, der geneigte Leser darf gerne niederknien, wenn er diesen Wunsch verspürt, es ist nachvollziehbar. Selbst während ich diese Zeilen schreibe, huldige ich Mary an ihrem ganz persönlichem Mary Sue Schrein.

Nun wisst Ihr also, wie wunderbar Mary ist und könnt nun in ihre Abenteuer eintauchen, die sich hinter 23 Türchen befinden, denn das erste Türchen habt Ihr hiermit bereits geöffnet.


	2. 2 Dezember

Am zweiten Dezember schneite es draußen und Mary Sue, die zwar eine Menge Dinge beherrschte, aber keine Wetterkontrolle, war genötigt, drinnen zu bleiben und den Termin bei ihrem Friseur ausfallen zu lassen, was ihrer Schönheit jedoch keinen Abbruch tat. So nahm sie sich vor, endlich einmal wieder eine ihrer heißgeliebten Serien wieder anzusehen. Ihre Wahl fiel auf: Die Tudors:

**Der Plan: Mary soll geköpft werden, irgendein Vorwand wird sich schon finden lassen.**

**Beteiligte: Henry Tudor, Thomas Cromwell, und Anne Boleyn**

**Ziel: Kill Mary!**

Henry Tudor lief in seinen Gemächern auf und ab, wie ein Löwe im Käfig.

„Das muss ein Ende haben. Ich erwarte, dass dieses Weib am Ende des Tages im Tower sitzt und sich mit ihrem Schöpfer bespricht", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Mein Gemahl", versuchte Anne ihn zu beruhigen. „Die Peers werden sie für schuldig befinden, daran zweifle ich nicht."

„Die Peers, die Peers... ich bin der König! Sollte es nicht reichen, wenn ICH es so will?"

„Sie ist immer noch Eure Gemahlin, da muss eben alles ordentlich von statten gehen", beharrte sie. „Sonst könnt Ihr nicht erneut heiraten."

„Ihr seid mir persönlich dafür verantwortlich, dass sie aufs Schafott kommt", herrschte Henry seinen Sekretär, Cromwell an.

„Es ist alles bereit, mein Lord. Wenn Ihr mir gleich folgt, dann könnt Ihr der Gerichtsverhandlung beiwohnen."

„Was wird ihr vorgeworfen?", fragte der König ungeduldig.

„Alles nur Erdenkliche. Meine Männer haben die ganze Nacht über einer Liste gesessen, die 24 Anklagepunkte umfasst."

„Wunderbar", grollte der König. „Irgendwie muss diese Mary Sue doch zu bekämpfen sein. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich sie geheiratet habe."

„Weil sie schön, klug, elegant, belesen, ehrlich, treu, warmherzig, wagemutig, empfindsam und gebärfähig ist", zählte Anne auf.

„Gebärfähig... Pah. Jetzt habe ich elf Söhne! Was soll ich damit?"

„Fußball", murmelte Cromwell.

„Was?"

„Ach, nichts. Wenn Ihr mir jetzt folgen wollt, mein Lord? Das Gericht tagt gleich."

Henry folgte seinem Sekretär die Stufen hinab, überquerte mit ihm den langen Weg durch den Hof und fand sich alsbald im Gerichtssaal von Greenwich wieder. Marys Lieblingsresidenz, natürlich. Cromwell hatte ihm einen Platz in einer der oberen Emporen besorgt, von wo aus er ungestört und unerkannt der Sitzung beiwohnen konnte, ohne sich selber dazu äußern zu müssen.

Der Herzog von Norfolk führte die Ankläger und erhob sich, um die Lords willkommen zu heißen.

Da öffneten sich plötzlich die Türen der Halle und eine strahlende Gestalt trat ein, sodass sie alle geblendet die Augen schließen musste. Sie stand dort, die schönste Frau unter Gottes goldener Sonne. Die schwarzen Locken mit den blauen Spitzen und den roten Strähnen. Die Augen blau wie der Maihimmel, die Haut weiß wie Schnee. Das Kleid trug sie tief dekolletiert, doch bei Mary sah niemals etwas anrüchig aus, nein.

„Mary Sue Raven Scarlett Melody Sky Blue Samantha Aphrodite Sakura Riddle Beutlin Tudor Skywalker Ikari!", wurde sie aufgerufen.

Das Kleid, ebenso weiß, wie ihre Haut war modern geschnitten und hatte eine lange Schleppe, beinahe wie ein Hochzeitskleid.

„Es gibt 24 Anklagepunkte gegen Euch, my Lady. Ist Euch das bekannt?"

Mary schenkte den Peers ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Das ist mir bekannt, meine Herren. Und ich möchte mich in jedem Punkt selber verteidigen, wenn Ihr gestattet."

Sie sah dabei so schön aus, dass sogar Henry und Cromwell, die weit weg von ihr saßen, von einer Woge der Zuneigung erfasst wurden. Vielleicht ist es doch ein Fehler, sie hinrichten zu lassen, dachte Henry versonnen. Es wäre doch eine Schande, wenn eine so wunderschöne Frau nicht mehr an seiner Seite war.

Mary Sue fuhr unterdessen mit den Gegenargumenten zu ihrer Anklage fort.

„Was den Punkt betrifft, dass ich dem König nicht treu gewesen sein soll, so kann ich Euch nur sagen: Schaut mich an! Ihr seht doch selber, dass ich eine treue, tugendsame Frau bin, die dergleichen nicht nötig hat! Und selbst wenn, so bin ich es doch wert, dass man es mir verzeiht, denn ich habe sicherlich, wie viele Mädchen, manchmal ein begehrliches Auge auf den Herzog von Suffolk geworfen. Ihr könnt mir meine offensichtliche Schwäche, die dazu dienen soll, meinen Charakter zu stärken und zu heucheln, ich wäre gar nicht perfekt, sicherlich verzeihen."

Die Peers nickten ehrfürchtig.

„Sie hat mit Charles ge..." der König vollendete seinen Satz nicht, sondern sah seinen Sekretär nur fragend an.

„Jedes gute Fangirl muss das einmal tun. Das ist Gesetz."

„Ach, so."

„Erhebt Euch nun", sprach der Herzog von Norfolk, als Mary mit ihren Erklärungen am Ende war. „Wir verkünden nur das Urteil."

Selbstsicher stand Mary Sue da. Das Licht brach sich tausendfach in ihren funkelnden Augen.

„Wir sprechen Lady Mary Sue Raven Scarlett Melody Sky Blue Samantha Aphrodite Sakura Riddle Beutlin Tudor Skywalker Ikari von jedem Anklagepunkt frei. Fortan soll sie außerdem alleinige Herrscherin von England, Schottland, Irland und Frankreich sein, da sich jeder Mensch der Christenheit an ihr leuchtendes Beispiel halten soll. Ihre Ehe mit Henry ist legitim und jegliche Nebengemahlinnen werden im Tower inhaftiert, denn sie sind eine Beleidigung für Lady Mary. Ihr Wort ist Gesetz! Lang lebe Königin Mary Sue!"

**Mission: Failed!**

Ps. Ich weiß natürlich, dass es zu Henrys Zeiten noch kein Fußball gab :P


	3. 3 Dezember

Am dritten Dezember hatte sich das Wetter immer noch nicht gebessert und Mary musste einsehen, dass sie noch einige Tage drinnen verbringen musste. Schließlich tat Schnee der Haut nicht gut, das wusste sie doch jeder. So griff sie zum Bücherregal und tippte den Buchrücken eines dicken Buches an: Harry Potter.

**Der Plan: Die Todesser sollen die Drecksarbeit erledigen, damit das goldene Trio immer noch gut dasteht.**

**Beteiligte: Harry, Hermine, Ron und Draco.**

**Ziel: Kill Harry... ups, pardon! Mary!**

„Doch wirklich, Mary, ich habe eine echt coole Überraschung für dich." Draco Malfoy grinste Mary, der wunderschönen Slygryffindorclaw zu. Mary hatte natürlich ein eigenes Haus in Hogwarts, da der sprechende Hut, beim Versuch, sie einzusortieren, sich selbst zerfetzt hatte, denn er war ihrer Klugheit nicht gewachsen gewesen. Also hatte man ein Haus erschaffen, das ihr gerecht werden sollte: Slygryffindorclaw.

Draußen, auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, herrschte Krieg. Dennoch tobte auch ein Krieg im Inneren, Draco, Harry, Hermine und Ron mussten erst einmal Mary Sue loswerden, bevor sie sich mit Voldemort anlegen konnten!

„Draco, du machst immer so romantische Sachen, mit mir", säuselte Mary und strich ihm mit ihren wohlgeformten und gepflegten Fingern über die Wange.

„Ähähähä...", machte Draco und bekämpfte den Ekel. „Dann komm mal mit."

Er zog sie an der Hand in die große Halle. Hinter einer Ecke sah er Hermine, Ron und Harry, die sich schnell verkrochen, damit Mary sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie warteten auf sein Zeichen. Dann würden sie die Tore öffnen, sodass die Todesser Hogwarts betreten konnten. Und wenn alles glatt ging, dann war Mary Sue in fünf Minuten ein Häuflein Asche.

Mary Sue strich sich das prachtvolle Haar aus der Stirn. Rebellisch, wie sie war, hatte sie sogar ein wenig Schminke aufgetragen, aber natürlich nur ganz wenig, denn sie brauchte nicht viel, um noch schöner zu sein, nur ein bisschen durchsichtigen Lippgloss und Wimperntusche. Da stand sie also in ihrer selbstgeschneiderten Hogwartsrobe (sie hatte sie abgeändert, damit sie mehr Bein zeigen konnte), ohne ihren Zauberstab, denn sie brauchte keinen und hielt sich die Augen zu, so wie Draco es gesagt hatte.

„Ich weiß doch, dass du heimlich einen Blick auf Harry geworfen hast. Und weil ich so ein guter Freund bin, dachte ich mir, du könntest vielleicht Lust haben, dich heute mit ihm zu treffen", sagte er.

„Oh, Draco, das würdest du für mich tun?", rief Mary, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Für dich würde ich alles tun!"

„Ach, du bist so süß", seufzte Mary.

„Warte hier. Aber nicht gucken!"

Draco eilte davon und winkte hektisch zu den dreien, die auf sein Zeichen die Tore öffneten. Er beeilte sich, neben ihnen, hinter dem Treppengeländer Platz zu nehmen.

„Zieht den Tarnumhang über uns, man sieht unsere Köpfe", wisperte Hermine.

Hinter ihnen erklangen vielstimmige Schreie, Zauber prallten von den Wänden vor ihnen ab, verloren sich aber zum Glück über ihren Köpfen. Kreischen und Brüllen, Krachen und Splittern, es schien ewig anzuhalten. Als die vier sich wieder hervorwagten, war es still und Mary Sue stand ganz allein in der Halle da. Um sie herum die toten Körper der zahllosen Todesser, die sie besiegt hatte.

„Ihr könnt wieder raus kommen, es ist vorbei."

„W...was?", stammelte Harry.

„Ach, ja, dieser Lord Vollkornbrot, vor dem du dich immer gefürchtet hast, Harry..."

„Wer?"

„Lord Vollkornbrot! Unstylische Klamotten, keine Nase", um besser erklären zu können, nahm sie die Hände zur Hilfe und äffte ihn nach.

„Ah... ja", machte Ron ungläubig.

„Jetzt kannst du runter kommen", rief Mary fröhlich und zeigte auf Harry. „Wir haben doch ein Date!"

**Mission: Failed!**


	4. 4 Dezember

Am vierten Dezember wollte Mary nun endlich einmal etwas zu Ende bringen, das sie sich schon lange vorgenommen hatte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen (problemlos, denn sie war früher auch mal eine Ballerina gewesen) und zog ein grünes Buch aus dem Regal. Es war der Herr der Ringe.

**Der Plan: Mary soll statt des Rings in die Feuer des Schicksalsbergs geworfen werden. Und wenn noch Zeit ist, dann auch der Ring.**

**Beteiligte: Frodo, Sam und Sauron.**

**Ziel: Kill Mary!**

Sam staunte nicht schlecht, als sein Herr Sauron die Hand reichte. Ein Bündnis der ganz speziellen Art. Hier im Krater des Schicksalsbergs. Hier entschied sich das Schicksal von Mittelerde. Der Herrscher von Mordor war persönlich zum Orodruin geritten und hatte dieses kurze Bündnis angeboten. Sie seien frei, zu tun, was immer sie wollten, nachdem sie nur endlich Mary Sue erledigt hatten, die Sauron bereits 10000 Orks, 3 Nazghul, 15 Olifanten, eine Horde wilder Wölfe und eine Hüpfburg gekostet hatten. Die Hüpfburg erzürnte Sauron am meisten.

Kurzerhand hatte er sich dazu entschieden, mit den Hobbits, die er bereits in seinen Landen aufgespürt hatte, gemeinsame Sache zu machen, denn die hatten nicht nur den Einen Ring im Gepäck, sondern auch Mary. Und Mary war jetzt wichtiger als der Eine Ring. Den konnte er den Hobbits immer noch wegnehmen, wenn die Schnepfe erst mal in den Feuern des Schicksalsbergs verrauchte.

Da stand Mary nun also, atemberaubend gewandet, ein Hauch von Tüll und Seide umschmiegte sie, in zartem Rosa. Mary war Elb, Mensch und Hobbit in einem, natürlich ohne die pelzigen Füße der Letzteren und ohne die langen Ohren Ersterer. Ja, Mary war perfekt.

Sam beobachtete das Zusammentreffen der personifizierten Dunkelheit und der personifizierten Perfektion. Ach, und Frodo war auch noch da.

„Was ist jetzt also mit dem Ring?", wollte Mary, herrisch wie immer, wissen.

Frodo reichte ihr die Kette, während Sauron unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Schon wieder einen neuen Ring schmieden? Och, nö! Aber wenn man im Gegenzug Mary Sue loswurde... was waren da schon ein paar lächerliche Stunden in der Schmiede?

Sauron deutete einen Schubser an, doch Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Mary musste ihnen erst den Rücken zudrehen, sonst würde sie mit ihrer superduper Elbenzauberkraft sich einfach retten können.

Mary machte einen Schritt auf den Schlund zu und wandte ihnen endlich ihre zauberhafte Rückseite zu. Sauron machte einen großen Schritt auf Mary zu, doch die hatte die Intrige schon gewittert und griff Sauron beim Arm. Mit einem beherzten Karategriff schleuderte sie den Herrscher von Mordor über die Kante und Sam und Frodo hörten nur noch einen langgezogenen Schrei, der immer leiser wurde und schließlich verstummte.

Lachend warf sie das Goldkettchen mit dem Ring hinterher.

„So, das hätten wir. Jetzt möchte ich sofort zurück nach Gondor, da wartet Aragorn auf mich." Im Gehen sagte sie noch zu Frodo: „Den Einen Ring habe ich direkt auch mit reingeschmissen. Goldringe sind ja sooooo kitschig und out. Ich mache dir einen neuen. Magst du Glitzersteine?"

**Mission: Failed!**


	5. 5 Dezember

Mary war am fünften Dezember sehr ungehalten. Ihre Lehrerin hatte böse mit ihr geschimpft, weil sie sich im Unterricht die Nägel lackiert hatte und ihre Freundinnen hatten ihr bestimmt fünf Minuten keine Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden lassen, weil vor ihrer Schule ein kleiner Junge angefahren worden war. Das war empörend! Jetzt musste sie sich erst einmal abreagieren. Was war da besser, als ein kleiner Abstecher in: „Die Tribute von Panem"?

**Der Plan: Alle Tribute schließen sich mit den Spielmachern gegen Mary zusammen. So kann sie die Hungerspiele ja eigentlich nicht überleben.**

**Beteiligte: Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch und Plutarch.**

**Ziel: Kill Mary!**

„Es ist denkbar einfach", erklärte Haymitch zum hundertsten Male. „Die anderen Sieger sind bereits instruiert, sobald die Hungerspiele starten, wendet ihr euch einfach alle gegen sie. Irgendwer trifft sie schon."

Katniss kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie war nicht überzeugt. „Sie hat ihre Hungerspiele an einem Tag gewonnen und sich lediglich einen Fingernagel abgebrochen. Da waren auch gute Tribute dabei, die besten seit Jahren, wenn man es genau nimmt.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Jeder von euch hat einmal gewonnen. Da kommt ihr mit der kleinen Mary Sue aus Distrikt 14 schon klar."

„Es gibt überhaupt keinen Distrikt 14", meldete sich Peeta zu Wort.

„Der ist extra nur für sie da. Man hat einen eigenen Distrikt geschaffen, damit... nun", der oberste Spielmacher, Plutarch, kam ins Wanken, „...nun, damit... ähm... weil... weil sie so einzigartig ist, dass man sie in keinem der anderen Distrikte einsetzen konnte."

„Wir haben noch etwa zehn Minuten", murmelte Haymitch. „Jeder Tribut trägt zu Anfang eine Waffe. Nur Mary nicht. Ihr müsst nur von eurem Startblock runter und auf sie losgehen. Danach ist alles in Butter... wenn ihr überlebt, natürlich."

Katniss schnitt ihrem Mentor eine Grimasse. „Wäre es nicht viel einfacher, wenn man ihr Hovercraft einfach abstürzen ließe?"

„Das ist der Regierung zu teuer. Weißt du, was ein neues Hovercraft kostet?", warf Plutarch ein.

„Hab's verstanden", knurrte Katniss. „Dann hätte ich jetzt gerne meine Waffe."

Haymitch reichte ihr Pfeil und Bogen und drückte Peeta ein, etwa armlanges, Messer in die Hand. „Da ihr die letzten beiden Tribute seid, startet ihr in nächster Nähe von ihr."

„Was tun wir, wenn sie uns entkommt?", fragte Katniss.

„Muss ich dir wirklich die Regeln noch einmal erklären, Süße?", entgegnete Haymitch verächtlich. „Du machst einfach das, was du beim letzten Mal gemacht hast."

Katniss und Peeta stiegen in die Röhre, während Plutarch und Haymitch sich über den Bildschirm beugten und bereits die Arena begutachteten.

„Wasser", rief Haymitch ihnen zu, obwohl das gegen jede Regel war. Allerdings hielt sich bei den diesjährigen Hungerspielen sowieso niemand an Regeln.

Schweigend beobachteten der oberste Spielemacher und der Mentor von Distrikt 12, wie die beiden Tribute zur Erde hinabgelassen wurden, oder vielmehr zu Wasser, denn die Startblöcke konnten sie von hier aus nicht erkennen.

Als die Tribute endlich erschienen, hielten Haymitch und Plutarch den Atem an. Da war sie – sie, die ohne eine Mentorin auskam, eine tödliche Killermaschine und dabei so umwerfend schön, dass die Männer reihenweise in Ohnmacht fielen. Sie trug, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Tributen, keine praktische Kleidung, sondern eine freizügige Hotpants, ein ärmelloses, bauchfreies Shirt und schwere schwarze Stiefel. Das Haar fiel ihr ungezähmt in den Nacken, die blauen Spitzen glichen der Farbe des wogenden Meeres.

Plötzlich kam Unruhe in die Tribute, die Röhren wurden hochgefahren und die kollektive Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Mary.

Was danach kam, konnten Haymitch und Plutarch nur erahnen, zahllose Kanonenschüsse donnerten, das Blut spritzte regelrecht und eine Siegesfanfare ertönte:

„Meine Damen und Herren", dröhnte die Stimme von Caesar Flickerman über das Areal. „Das waren die schnellsten Hungerspiele, die ich je erlebt habe. Ich präsentiere Ihnen den siegreichen Tribut von Distrikt 14: Mary Sue Raven Scarlett Melody Sky Blue Samantha Aphrodite Sakura Riddle Beutlin Tudor Skywalker Ikari!"

**Mission: Failed!**


	6. 6 Dezember

Weil Mary sich am sechsten Dezember so fürchterlich einsam fühlte, dachte sie, es sei an der Zeit, endlich mal wieder unter Menschen zu kommen. Weil die Straßen aber zugefroren waren und sie Angst um ihre schönen Beine hatte, beschloss sie, dies nur virtuell zu tun und startete ein Online Rollenspiel: Guild Wars.

**Der Plan: Mary soll dem Lich und Shiro zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden. (Sprich: Solo Tor des Wahnsinns)**

**Beteiligte: Kormir, Meister Togo und Mhenlo.**

**Ziel: Kill Mary!**

Kormir war pünktlich zum Sonnenaufgang erschienen, sofern man denn im Reich der Qual von einem Sonnenaufgang sprechen konnte. Das Tor des Wahnsinns lag ruhig da und nirgends war eine Spur von Mary zu erblicken. Gut so. Sie hatte ohnehin noch vor, ein paar Worte mit Mhenlo und Togo zu wechseln.

Mary, die gleichzeitig Elementarmagier, Krieger, Paragon und Ritualist in einem war, hätte alleine im Tor der Schmerzen keine Chance, gleichgültig, wie speziell und gut sie war. Sie konnte dort drinnen einfach nicht überleben, nicht wenn sie sich einer Horde übermächtiger Gegner gegenübersah und dann noch das personifizierte Böse dort antraf. Nein, es war unmöglich, dass Mary Sue auch nur fünf Minuten dort drinnen überlebte.

„Alles bereit?", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Mhenlo und Togo waren erschienen.

„Wir warten nur noch auf unseren Hauptakteur", erwiderte die Paragon grinsend. „Stellt euch nur einmal vor, sie würde Abbaddon gegenübertreten. Seine gebündelte Magie würde sie zur Göttin erheben. Dann huldigt die ganze Welt demnächst Göttin Mary Sue. Das darf nicht geschehen!"

„Können wir einen Blick auf das Spektakel werfen?"

„Natürlich. Das Tor des Wahnsinns ist quasi ein Kessel. Wenn wir oben stehen bleiben, können wir runter ins Tal blicken. Ihre Eitelkeit wird es kaum zulassen, dass wir uns hier draußen die Beine in den Bauch stehen."

Togo lachte und deutete auf das Tor. „Sie kommt."

In einer Woge von Schmetterlingen, Federn und Konfetti tauchte Mary Sue auf. Ihre imposanten Brüste wurden nur von einem Hauch Stoff bedeckt, ihr geschwungener Sanduhrkörper schmiegte sich in feinste Seide, während ihr wallendes Haar von einem funkelnden Stirnreif zurückgehalten wurde. Sie sah zum Kotzen schön aus.

„Bist du bereit, Mary?", rief Kormir ihr zu.

„Aber ja. Ich bin jederzeit bereit", erwiderte Mary selbstsicher. „Ihr wollt doch sicher mit rein kommen?"

Die drei Angesprochenen nickten synchron. Das Schauspiel wollten sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

„Ich habe Shiro versprochen, das seine Untaten gesühnt sind, wenn er nur dieses Weib um die Ecke bringt", raunte Togo Kormir zu.

„Und der Lich?", fragte sie.

„Ach, der mag Niemanden. Das ist kein Problem."

„Er sollte mal darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er seine Zeit hier absitzen muss, statt an einem angenehmen Ort", warf Mhenlo ein.

„Du kannst das gerne bei einem Glas Met mit im ausdiskutieren", behauptete Kormir.

„Was ist denn nun?", rief Mary ungeduldig. „Ich möchte heute noch da durch. Der Weg zu Abaddon ist nicht mehr weit."

„Kein Problem, öffne du schon mal die Tür, wir kommen nach."

Mary nickte sich selbst zu, als wolle sie sich noch einmal selbst bestärken, dann wurde es schwarz um Kormir und die anderen herum. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie in die bekannte Dunkelheit des Reichs der Qualen hinunter, in eine Art Kessel aus flüssigem Feuer.

„Vom Tor aus können wir zusehen", flüsterte Kormir.

Mary war bereits selbstsicher vorangeschritten und hatte beinahe die Mitte des Kessels schon erreicht, als Kormir ganz in der Ferne zwei Gestalten ausmachen konnte.

„Da sind sie", rief Mhenlo neben ihr.

Mary, die Elepararitukriegerin, eilte mit schnellen Schritten vorwärts, als sie auf Shiro prallte, dessen hundert Klingen aufblitzten und ihn wirbelnd umtanzten.

Was danach kam, konnte Kormir mit bloßen Augen kaum verfolgen, es ging viel zu schnell und am Ende sah sie nur noch, wie sowohl Shiro als auch der Lich zu Boden gingen, obwohl sie den Lich nicht einmal berührt hatte.

„Mein Gott", stöhnte Mhenlo. „Wie macht sie das?"

„Wie war das?", rief Mary nach oben.

Die drei applaudierten mit unbewegten Mienen.

„Los, beeilt euch mal, ich will zu Abaddon. Wenn ich den besiegt habe, kann ich seine göttliche Kraft in mir aufnehmen und dann peppe ich diesen hässlichen Ort erst mal auf. Überall dieses düstere Lavazeugs und so. Da fehlt Pink! Jede Menge Pink. Und Pastellfarben! Und ein bisschen Glitzer!"

**Mission: Failed!**

Ps. Ich weiß, dass ich hier natürlich nicht das gesamte Tor des Wahnsinns genutzt hab. Der ganze Weg zum Endkampf fehlt natürlich. Seht es mir als künstlerische Freiheit nach.


	7. 7 Dezember

Der 7. Dezember fing für Mary schön an. Sie hatte ihren Nikolausstiefel geplündert, aber da Mary natürlich auch einen marygen Stoffwechsel hatte, war der genau so cool wie sie und wandelte die Schokolade natürlich prompt in noch mehr Sexappeal um. Als Mary sich im Spiegel betrachtete fiel ihr Blick auf das Regal hinter ihr. Dort lag ein Lichtschwert aus Plastik.

**Der Plan: Mary soll mit dem Todesstern in die Luft gejagt werden.**

**Beteiligte: Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker und Han Solo**

**Ziel: Kill Mary!**

Lukes X-Wing glitt beinahe gemächlich dahin, nur gestört vom gelegentlichen Gepiepe seiner R2 Einheit. Der kleine Kerl zeigte ihm Marys Präsenz an, die mit jeder Meile, die er zurücklegte, stärker wurde.

„Sie ist definitiv da drin?", fragte er zum hundertsten Male und erntete erneut zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Jetzt konnte er es selbst fühlen, eine starke Erschütterung der Macht. Mary musste auf dem Todesstern angekommen sein.

„Ich kann sie fühlen", gab er über Funk weiter.

Der Tie Fighter an seiner Rechten drehte ab.

„Das Geschwader zieht sich zurück", erklang die blecherne Stimme von Lord Vader.

Für die Beseitigung von Mary Sue hatte das Imperium mehr als großzügig einen Waffenstillstand mit den Rebellen geschlossen und sogar einen halbfertigen Todesstern zur Verfügung gestellt. Das musste zwar Unsummen an Credits kosten, aber erstens: War das Imperium gut versichert und zweitens hatte die Vernichtung von Mary Sue oberste Priorität.

Lukes Geschütze waren in Position.

„Wir sind auf Abfangkurs, falls sie versucht, sich mit einer Rettungskapsel in Sicherheit zu bringen", meldete Han über Funk.

Der Schacht kam in Sicht.

„Alles bereit?", fragte er seine R2 Einheit.

Zustimmendes Piepen und Gemurmel.

Der X-Wing rauschte in den Schacht, Lukes Finger schlossen sich um den Abzug. Zwei Blitze, dann sausten die Torpedos nach vorne.

Sein X-Wing drehte ab, jetzt nur zusehen, dass er wieder ins Freie kam.

„Bin auf dem Rückweg", gab er Auskunft.

Er konnte hören, wie die anderen den Atem anhielten. Schon eine ganze Weile befand er sich auf dem Rückflug, als er sich wagte, die Maschinen herunter zu schalten. Das dauerte zu lange. Ein Blick über die Schulter – der Todesstern lag immer noch verlassen und friedlich hinter ihm.

„Was ist da los?", verlangte Lord Vader zu wissen.

Die Rotation des Todessterns stoppte. Die untere rechte Seite, die noch unfertig war, reparierte sich plötzlich in Windeseile.

„Lord Vader", hörte Luke plötzlich die liebliche Stimme Mary Sues in seinem Kopf. „Ich glaube es gab einen Angriff auf den Todesstern. Aber seid unbesorgt, ich habe die Raketen mit meinem Lichtschwert abgewehrt. Und repariert habe ich ihn auch. Ich nehme noch ein paar Veränderungen vor, bis ihr eintrefft."

Mary war also auch noch telepathisch begabt.

„Wie schön", krächzte Vader.

Luke sah, dass der Tie Fighter Vaders an Höhe verlor.

Die ihnen zugewandte Seite des Todessterns färbte sich rosa.

**Mission: Failed!**


	8. 8 Dezember

Am achten Dezember kam Mary erst spät nach Hause, denn sie hatte endlich ihren Friseurtermin nachgeholt, der doch so wichtig gewesen war. Jetzt sahen ihre wunderschönen Haare noch viel besser aus. Und ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke hatte sie auch! Da konnte sich ja schnell noch, beim Abendessen, ein oder zwei Seiten lesen. So nahm sie ein Buch aus dem längsten Regal, das sie besaß. Es war: Das Rad der Zeit.

**Der Plan: Mary soll so viel von der Einen Macht so auf sich lenken, dass ihr der Kopf platzt.**

**Beteiligte: Nynaeve, Moiraine, Lan, Egwene und Rand.**

**Ziel: Kill Mary! Und wenn noch Zeit ist: Kill Rand!**

„Wirklich, Kind, Ihr solltet mehr üben. Es ist nur zu Eurem Besten", behauptete Moiraine mit unbewegter Miene.

„Aber ich bin doch schon so gut", entgegnete Mary Sedai trotzig, denn sie sah nicht ein, was die ältere Aes Sedai von ihr wollte. Sie war schließlich schon als Novizin bereits die stärkste Aes Sedai, die die weiße Burg je gesehen hatte, beherrschte jeden Strang der Einen Macht und sah außerdem noch tierisch gut aus.

Moiraine ließ sich zurück auf ihren Baumstumpf fallen und wies Lan an, noch ein wenig Feuerholz aufzulegen. Egwene, Nynaeve und Rand warteten, auf das was da kommen sollte. Sie hatte ihnen eingeschärft, sich weit genug von Mary Sue entfernt zu halten, denn eventuell konnte es unappetitlich werden.

Nynaeve sah böse zu Mary hinüber und Moiraine konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Irgendwie musste man die doch loswerden, nachdem die Seanchaner sie sogar freiwillig zurückgegeben hatten, weil sie eine so nervige Sklavin nicht ertragen konnten.

„Wenn sie mit ihrer Übung anfängt, leitet ihr eure eigenen Kräfte auf sie um", hatte Moiraine ihnen eingeschärft. „Und auch du, Rand! Sie wird mit der männlichen Hälfte nicht umgehen können, es wird sie in tausend Stücke zerreißen."

Vorsorglich hatte sie jedem von den Mädchen einen Angreal gegeben, der die Eine Macht verstärkte.

„Konzentrier dich, Mary", bat sie das schöne Mädchen, deren Kleid jeder Domani Frau die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte.

Mary schloss die Augen.

„Soll ich ihr nicht einfach den Kopf abschlagen?", raunte Lan zu ihrer Linken.

„Nein. Wir lassen es wie einen Unfall aussehen."

„Wer soll das denn merken? Wir verscharren ihren Körper und werfen ein paar Steine drauf. Merkt niemand."

Egwene und Nynaeve grinsten bei dem Gedanken.

„Ist es so gut, Moiraine?"

Das Mädchen machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, Moiriane ihres Ranges entsprechend anzureden, denn sie wusste schließlich, dass sie bald höher stehen würde, als diese Stümperin, die gerade mal zwei Stränge der Einen Macht beherrschte.

„Ja, ganz toll", ächzte Moiraine.

„Dann jetzt?"

„Ja..."

Moiraine fühlte ein prickeln auf der Haut, als die Frauen neben ihr auf die Eine Macht zugriffen, aber auch Mary war nicht untätig. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie die pulsierenden Stränge sehen, die zwischen den dreien hin und her zuckten. Zuletzt griffen auch sie und Rand nach der Einen Macht.

Auf der Waldlichtung bündelte sich nun die Kraft von Saidin und Saidar, doch Mary hielt weiterhin die Augen geschlossen, aber ihr Körper erzitterte unter der gewaltigen Anstrengung. Doch selbst im fahlen Mondlicht sah sie in ihrem durchsichtigen Kleid mit den langen schwarz blau rot karierten Haaren einfach noch traumhaft aus.

Der Wind erhob sich und ließ den Stoff ihres Kleides flattern.

Dann, ganz abrupt, war es vorbei und Marys Kopf saß immer noch an der richtigen Stelle.

„Was ist passiert?", zischte Nynaeve ihr zu.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", gestand Moiraine.

„Oh", machte Mary. „Ist es schon vorbei?"

„Ja...", stammelte Egwene.

Lan tätschelte sein Schwert. „Ich hab's ja gesagt."

Unwillig schüttelte Moiraine den Kopf. „Wie konntest du denn so viel von der Einen Macht ertragen? Andere Frauen sind darüber verrückt geworden, wenn sie so viel davon Kanalisieren mussten."

„Oh", sagte Mary. „Aber das war doch ganz einfach. Ich habe das alles in meinem übergroßen Gehirn gesammelt und als kein Platz mehr darin war, habe ich es einfach auf Rand umgeleitet."

Erst jetzt fiel Moiraine auf, dass Rand nicht mehr auf seinem Platz saß, sondern sich zuckend auf dem Boden krümmte.

„Den braucht ja auch gar keiner", tuschelte Mary. „Mal unter uns, dieser Wiedergeborene Drachenquatsch ist doch total überschätzt. Wer braucht den schon? Jetzt bin ja ich da!"

**Mission: Failed!**


	9. 9 Dezember

Als Mary Sue am neunten Dezember Langeweile verspürte, durchwühlte sie ihre Regale, denn sie fand, es sei einmal mehr Zeit, zu beweisen, dass sie die Richtige war, um die Welt zu retten. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihr DVD Regal. Sie nahm eine Hülle heraus. Es war ein Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion

**Der Plan: Mary soll in ihrem EVA verhungern, verdursten, was auch immer. Hauptsache sie bleibt für immer drin!**

**Beteiligte: Shinji, Asuka, Rei und Misato**

**Ziel: Kill Mary!**

Die Tests waren bereits im vollen Gange, als Mary, ein wenig zu spät, im NERV Hauptquartier eintrudelte. Dennoch war ihr ein großer Auftritt dadurch sicher, immerhin warteten alle nur auf SIE! Schnurstracks stiefelte sie an Shinji, Asuka und Rei vorbei, die schon seit einer Stunde warteten, aber sie nahm an, dass jeder gerne auf sie wartete, schließlich ging es hier um den aufsehenerregendsten Synchrowert seit Christi Geburt.

„Ist alles bereit?", flüsterte Shinji den beiden anderen zu.

„Misato und Dr. Akagi haben uns genügend Zement besorgt, um damit das NERV Hauptquartier zuzubetonieren", behauptete Asuka.

„Sehr gut. Wenn sie aus der Kapsel nicht mehr raus kommt, dann dauert es nicht lange, bis die Lebenserhaltungssysteme ausgeschöpft sind.

Mary winkte den dreien, die mechanisch zurück winkten. Sie trug einen atemberaubenden, pinken Anzug, der ihrem Pfirsichpo schmeichelte. Ihr makelloses Lächeln blitzte auf, während sie freundlich mit Commander Ikari plauderte, der ihr gegenüber niemals seine grimmige Seite zeigte, sondern sie stets liebevoll behandelte, beinahe wie seine Tochter, was sie wohl auch irgendwie war.

„Igitt", machte Asuka und deutete ein Würgen an.

„Ist ja nicht mehr lang", beruhigte Rei sie.

„Wir müssen anfangen, Mary", rief Misato vom Kontrollpodest aus. „Bist du soweit?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Mary in vollendetem japanisch, dass sie sich selbst in nur wenigen Tagen beigebracht hatte.

Elegant erklomm sie das Gerüst, auf dem die Kapsel thronte, ihr schwarzes Haar, mit den roten Strähnen und den blauen Spitzen, bauschte sich im nicht vorhandenen Wind.

„Heute stelle ich einen neuen Rekord auf", verkündete sie selbstsicher, denn Mary hatte keinen Grund, um bescheiden zu sein.

„Einen neuen Rekord im scheiße sein", stöhnte Asuka hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Marys Hintern blitzte noch ein letztes Mal auf, als sie endlich in die Zugangskapsel kletterte, das Licht brach sich tausendfach auf ihrem Anzug und für einen Moment sah es aus, als habe sie den Po eines Engels.

Auf einem von Misatos Überwachsungsbildschirmen, konnten die anderen Children dabei zusehen, wie Mary es sich im Entry Plug gemütlich machte, ihren Luxuskörper punktgenau postierte und die Steuerknüppel in die eleganten Finger nahm.

„Es ist nur ein Test, lass die Dinger los, du bist nicht in deinem Evangelion", sagte Misato zerknirscht.

„Mein EVA kann mich fühlen, egal wo ich bin."

„Hätte dein EVA mehr Gefühle, würde er dich zermalmen", sagte Shinji leise, aber Mary konnte ihn sowieso nicht hören.

„Wenn die Kapsel mit LCL geflutet wird, dann kommt der Betonmixer dran", rief Asuka aufgeregt.

„LCL wird eingelassen", kam das Kommando prompt von Misato.

Asuka, Shinji und Rei sahen zu, wie sich der Entry Plug füllte, Mary hatte keine Probleme damit, das flüssige LCL einzuatmen, sie lächelte fröhlich in die Runde, denn sie wusste, dass man ihr zusah.

Misato gab zwei Arbeitern ein Stichwort, dann wurden die Betonmischer geleert. Zäh ergoss sich die graue Masse über den Entry Plug, blieb an den Scharnieren hängen und verklebte den Rahmen der Öffnung.

„Es klappt", jubilierte Shinji.

Mary Sue bekam von alledem nichts mit. Sie saß immer noch lächelnd in der Kapsel und schaute sich um, jedoch so, dass jeder ihre Schokoladenseite sehen konnte. Ihr Haar fiel ihr träumerisch auf die Schultern und ihre Synchrowerte stiegen bereits ins Bodenlose, obwohl sie sich noch gar nicht konzentriert hatte.

„Schließen wir wetten ab, wann sie endlich den Löffel abgibt?", schlug Asuka vor.

„Klar. 1000Yen und du bist dabei. Die halbe Belegschaft wettet schon seit Tagen."

„Wer nimmt die Wetten denn entgegen?"

Rei hob die Hand. „Ich. Ayanamis Wettbüro für jede Gelegenheit. Wer nicht zahlt, bekommt Schläger vorbei geschickt!"

„Du kennst doch überhaupt keine Schläger", behauptete Asuka.

„Nein, aber Klone."

Eine Sirene ertönte, die das Signal dafür war, dass Mary den Synchrowert in den kritischen Bereich gesteigert hat.

„Du kannst jetzt aufhören", sprach Misato ins Mikrofon. „Du kannst jetzt raus kommen." Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sie sich an ihrem Pult zurück und wartete ab. „Ich habe auf eine Stunde gewettet."

Mary lachte fröhlich, denn Mary hatte immer gute Laune und stand von ihrem Sitz auf. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah man den Schrecken über ihr Gesicht huschen, dann war es weg.

„Ich krieg die Luke nicht auf", jammerte sie.

„Oh...", machte Misato. „Wir helfen dir, warte. Keine Angst, wir holen dich da raus."

Niemand rührte sich, doch das konnte Mary ja nicht sehen.

„Hm...", sagte Mary. „Dann warte ich."

„Gute Idee", antwortete Misato.

Eine ganze Weile verstrich, währenddessen sie Mary auf dem Bildschirm beobachteten. Trotz ihrer enormen Körperkraft, die man ihr gar nicht ansah, denn sie war schlank und nur ein wenig muskulös, denn alles andere hätte ja unweiblich ausgesehen, reichte es nicht aus, um die zubetonierte Luke zu öffnen. Dennoch sah sie nicht beunruhigt aus, eine Mary kannte nämlich keine Angst.

„Dauert das noch lange?", fragte sie ungeduldig. „Ich wollte heute Abend noch auf drei Dates und ich habe mir die Fingernägel noch nicht lackiert."

„Ich kann dich ganz schlecht verstehen", antwortete Misato gelangweilt. „Ich glaube, die Verbindung bricht ab. Krchhhz krchhhhhhhhz!"

„Lebenserhaltene Systeme sind in einer Minute am Ende", erklang die Durchsage.

„Ha, die Wette gewinne ich", trumpfte Misato auf, während Shinji ihr eine Grimasse schnitt. Er hatte auf drei Stunden getippt.

„Dauert es noch lange?", maulte Mary munter weiter.

„Wir könnten in die Kantine gehen. Das Gesabbel erträgt ja keiner", schlug Shinji vor.

„Gute Idee. Es gibt Vanillepudding!", rief Misato vergnügt und schloss sich den dreien an.

Als sie nach zwei Stunden jedoch aus der Kantine zurückkehrten, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht schlecht: Da stand Mary Sue, unversehrt, strahlend schön und halb nackt, denn sie genierte sich nicht, ihren Körper zu zeigen und hatte bereits damit begonnen, ihren Plug Suit von der Haut abzuschälen.

„Ach, da seid ihr ja", rief sie fröhlich.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", stammelte Misato.

„Ach, durch meine enormen Gedankenwellen konnte ich problemlos die Zusammensetzung des LCLs umwandeln, sodass ich weiterhin atmen konnte. Und als ich an etwas anderes gedacht habe, konnte ich das LCL verdicken und damit die Scharniere sprengen, die die Luke geschlossen hielten. Super, oder?"

„Äh... ja", machten die vier. „Super."

**Mission: Failed!**

Ps. Ich hoffe, dieses Türchen war den „Nichtevakennern" nicht zu kompliziert, aber ich denke mal nicht. Schließlich gibt es hier ja nur ein Ziel. Und das ist Mary.


	10. 10 Dezember

Am zehnten Dezember wusste Mary gar nichts mit sich anzufangen. Ihr sportlicher Körper lechzte nach Betätigung und ihre Muskeln krümmten sich vor lauter Langeweile. Ach, was sollte man da nur tun? Vielleicht mal echten Sport machen, statt ihrer sonstigen Fitnessübungen? So griff sie nach einer Zeitung. Es war die „Sportwelt".

**Der Plan: Mary kriegt Schläger auf den Hals gehetzt, die ihr endlich das Handwerk legen sollen.**

**Beteiligte: Trainer, Jockey, Pferdeflüsterer und Novellist**

**Ziel: Kill Mary!**

„Er sagt, wenn Mary noch einmal aufsteigt, macht er einen Salto rückwärts und versucht sich selber das Genick zu brechen", übersetzte der Pferdeflüsterer das aufgeregte Schnauben des vierbeinigen Stars Novellist.

Trainer und Jockey nickten nur. Sie wussten, dass der Hengst Mary nicht leiden konnte, doch diese hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Novellist von seiner „Psychose" zu heilen und darunter litt er gleich noch einmal so viel.

„Sag ihm, dass wir bereits ein paar Schläger gemietet haben, die kommt heute nicht einmal bis zum Stall. Ein paar Trainer haben zusammengelegt, um die zu bezahlen. Mary darf keinen Ritt mehr bekommen. Sie macht uns das Geschäft kaputt, jedes Pferd, dass sie reitet, gewinnt."

„Und sie macht IHN kaputt", ergänzte der Pferdeflüsterer für Novellist.

Marys Gehirn waren mittlerweile einige Therapiemethoden für den schwer traumatisierten Novellist entsprungen, hatten aber nur dazu geführt, dass das Pferd geistig verblödete und über Suizid nachdachte.

„Man hat sie sicher bereits vor ihrer Wohnung abgefangen. Vielleicht verscharren sie sie bereits unter dem Geläuf", beruhigte der Jockey den Hengst.

Ein verächtliches Schnauben ging durch das Tier, welches der Pferdeflüsterer gar nicht erst übersetzen brauchte.

Doch aller Hoffnung zum Trotz schwangen die Türen zum Stalltrakt auf und Mary trat, strahlend schön wie nie, ein. Sie trug weiße, hautenge Hosen, denn nur dumme Leute machten sich im Stall schmutzig und dazu gehörte Mary natürlich nicht. An ihrer Seite baumelte eine pinke Trense und ihre Stiefel glänzten blitzblank in der Sonne, die durch die Dachfenster hinein schien. Ihr schwarzes Haar mit den roten Strähnen und den blauen Spitzen lugte aus ihrem rosafarbenen Helm hervor und ihr makelloses Gesicht zeigte ein Lächeln.

„Ach, hier seid ihr", rief sie fröhlich.

Trainer und Jockey wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick, während Novellist bereits panisch wurde.

„Sie können gehen", teilte der Trainer dem Pferdeflüsterer mit und der Mann schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern von dannen.

„Was war denn das für einer?", wollte Mary wissen und nahm Novellist am Halfter, der nicht schnell genug zur Seite springen konnte.

„Ach, niemand", erwiderte der Trainer mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Mary hatte bereits ihren pinken Rennsattel auf den Hengst geworfen, der zitternd in der Ecke stand. Seine Augen schrien förmlich: „Nein, nein, nein!"

„Ich habe mir was tolles für Novellist überlegt!", plapperte Mary fröhlich drauflos. „Ich habe eine rosa Peitsche besorgt. Davor hat er bestimmt keine Angst mehr." Sie zeigte auf die Peitsche des Jockeys, die aus seiner Hosentasche hervorlugte. „Der Arme hat ja Angst vor schwarzen Sachen!"

Während sie weiter plapperte, stopfte sie Novellist das Gebiss in den Mund und zog ihm die Trense über den Kopf.

„Wenn ich ihn im nächsten Rennen reite, dann gewinnen wir bestimmt."

Jockey und Trainer nickten synchron. Natürlich, was auch sonst?

„So, fertig", verkündete sie und zog an Novellists Zügeln.

Mit rollenden Augen blieb der Hengst stehen.

„Gehen Sie doch mal zur Seite", schimpfte sie sie mit Trainer und Jockey. „Sie machen ihm doch Angst!"

Ruckartig zerrte sie an den Zügeln und weil Mary so stark und bestimmend war, konnte sich Novellist gar nicht wehren, er musste aus seiner Box herauskommen.

Während Mary sich die Haare richtete, sagte sie, „Ach, übrigens, heute Morgen waren so ein paar Heckenpenner vor meinem Penthouse. Ich habe sie mit meinem Porsche überfahren. Also nicht wundern, wenn da noch Blutspuren sind."

Novellist stemmte die Hufe in den Boden, doch es nützte gar nichts, Mary zerrte den zappelnden Hengst hinter sich her, während die Funken stoben.

**Mission: Failed!**

Ps. Der Kalendereintrag ist für sasa :)

Ich weiß natürlich, dass ihr alle mit Galopprennen gar nichts anfangen könnt, aber ich wollte Mary trotzdem in einem Rennstall vorbeischauen lassen. Seht's mir also nach. Ich habe natürlich persönlich gar nichts gegen Novellist, oder seinen Jockey oder Trainer, ich fand nur, dass die sich einfach sehr gut angeboten haben :D


	11. 11 Dezember

Weil Mary am 11. Dezember keinen ihrer Freunde erreichen konnte, da ihr Handy den Geist aufgab, war sie sehr empört, denn sie brauchte, nach ihrem neuen Haarschnitt, unbedingt männlichen Rat, irgendwer musste endlich ihre neue Frisur loben und bewundern. Wo bekam sie jetzt auf die schnelle ein paar Jungs her? Ach, da war ja ihr wohlgeformtes Mangaregal. Sie zog ein längliches Heft heraus: Weiß Kreuz.

**Der Plan: Mary kriegt sämtliche Assassinen auf den Hals gehetzt, die in Birmans Telefonbuch stehen**

**Beteiligte: Aya, Omi, Yohji, Ken, Bradley Crawford, Schuldig, Nagi und Farfarello.**

**Ziel: Kill Mary!**

„Um drei Uhr taucht Mary in dem Einkaufscenter auf. Ich habe sie auf ein Blind Date eingeladen", klärte Yohji die mittlerweile eingetroffenen Assassinen auf.

Das Einkaufscenter war weihnachtlich geschmückt und sah eigentlich ganz normal aus. Nicht so, als ob hier gleich eine ungleiche Schlacht toben würde.

„Wir müssen sie unbedingt loswerden", krächzte Ken. „Sie hat sich letzte Woche permanent an Omi und mich rangeschmissen und davor die Woche an Aya und Schuldig."

„An mich schmeißt sich nie jemand ran", maulte Farfarello.

„Denk mal darüber nach, warum das so ist", schimpfte Bradley.

„Können wir uns bitte wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren?", mahnte Aya. „Ich möchte nicht mein Leben lang Mary Uniformen tragen müssen, wenn sie wirklich Weiß und Schwarz übernimmt. Die sind unter Garantie rosa, das beißt sich mit meinen Haaren."

„Keine Angst, das passiert niemals", sagte Omi.

Die acht Assassinen lehnten angespannt an einem Gitter in der oberen Etage. Erst wenn Mary angekommen war, würden sie sich zeigen. Den Platz konnten sie aber von hier aus schon sehen.

„Da ist sie", rief Nagi aufgeregt.

Yohji hatte sie nicht gleich gesehen, was schon schwierig war, denn Mary Sue nahm mit ihrer Präsenz bereits den ganzen Raum ein. Ihr makelloser Körper war bedeckt von einem zarten Pelzmantel in Schneeweiß, passend zur Jahreszeit. Ihre Füße steckten in zierlichen beinahe durchsichtigen High Heels, die ihren Waden schmeichelten.

„Jetzt", befahl Bradley und die restlichen sieben Assassinen machten sich lautlos auf den Weg in die untere Etage, während Bradley oben blieb und das Geschehen überwachte.

Per Funk war er mit den anderen verbunden.

Aya war der Erste, der unten auftauchte, Mary hatte ihn nicht gesehen und die Passanten, die um diese Uhrzeit durch das Einkaufszentrum flanierten, hatten nahmen keinen Notiz von ihm, blieben aber wohl ein paar Sekunden stehen, um natürlich Marys strahlende Erscheinung zu bewundern. Hin und wieder wurde sie sogar nach einem Autogramm gefragt. Als es einen kurzen Moment ruhig um Mary herum wurde, gab Bradley das Kommando zum Angriff.

Aus dem Nichts tauchten Ken und Yohji auf, doch Ken bekam einen Schlag mit Marys Handtasche und wurde zu Boden gestreckt, während Yohji sich noch wegducken konnte.

Schuldig und Aya sprangen hinter dem kleinen Brunnen hervor, an dem sie stand, doch Ayas Katana zerbrach in Marys Hand, während er selbst zurückgestoßen wurde. Yohji und Schuldig bekamen ebenfalls die Handtasche zu spüren und waren schnell außer Gefecht. Nun waren nur noch Omi, Nagi und Farfarello übrig, doch nicht lange. Mary wirbelte einmal um die eigene Achse und Bradley konnte nicht einmal genau erkennen, was sie tat, doch das Resultat war, dass diese drei sich auf dem Boden krümmten.

Freundlich zog Mary Aya an seinem Kragen hoch, sodass Bradley über Ayas Mikrofon hören konnte, was Mary da verkündete: „Na, na, ihr braucht euch doch nicht um mich schlagen. Ich gehe einfach mit euch allen aus. Das wird super! Da hinten ist ein Eiskaffee, da setzen wir uns hin. Und dann müsst ihr euch unbedingt meine neue Frisur ansehen."

Sie sah die auf dem Boden liegenden Gestalten prüfend an. „Nun steht doch endlich auf!"

Ächzend erhoben die Assassinen sich. Ein oder zwei bluteten sogar, obwohl Mary sich kaum bewegt hatte. Sie nahm Aya und Schuldig bei der Hand und wies auf die anderen aufzustehen, bis sie zu Farfarello kam. Den musterte sie kritisch.

„Nein, du darfst kein Eis mit mir Essen. Du bist mir zu hässlich."

**Mission: Failed!**


	12. 12 Dezember

Am zwölften Dezember schien draußen die Sonne, doch Mary wollte davon nichts wissen. Jetzt hatte sie sich gerade total stylische Winterklamotten gekauft, die musste sie auf vorführen – aber nö: Sonne! Ihre Sonnenbrille konnte sie auch nicht aufsetzen, denn die war immerhin einen ganzen Monat alt! Lieber drinnen bleiben. Dazu nahm sie sich ein Buch mit auf das Sofa: Rumo.

**Der Plan: Mary soll nach Wolperting gelockt werden, dort muss sie einfach an der Wehrmauer scheitern. Und sollte sie doch durchkommen, wartet da ja doch noch eine ganze Armee Wolpertinger im Inneren.**

**Beteiligte: Rumo, Uschan DeLucca und Urs vom Schnee.**

**Das Ziel: Kill Mary!**

„Sie kommt", rief jemand von den Zinnen der Stadt. „Verhaltet euch ruhig, so wie wir es abgesprochen haben."

Rumo drängelte sich mit seinen Mitbewohnern in einen Hauseingang. Schon seit Wochen hatte man in Wolperting dieses Großereignis geplant, sogar Schilder aufgehängt, die da hießen: „Mary, nein danke!", oder: „Maryfreie Zone". Halb Zamonien war mittlerweile wahnsinnig geworden, nachdem Mary, einem Taifun gleich, durch die verschiedenen Städte gestürmt war, Atlantis hieß jetzt Marylantis und die Friedhofssümpfe von Dullsgard waren Marys persönlicher Wellnessoase gewichen.

Die Wolpertinger jedoch, wollten das alles schon im Vorfeld verhindern. Keine Mary in Wolperting! Auch wenn man dafür vielleicht einen hohen Blutzoll zahlen müsste, das war es ihnen wert.

Uschan DeLucca stand oben auf den Zinnen der Stadtmauer, Harra von Midgard neben ihm und schwenkte die Signalfahne, die bedeutete: Mary im Anmarsch!

„Die Mauer hat noch nie versagt. Sie kann Giftpfeile schießen und im Graben fließt flüssige Säure. In Nullkommanichts sind wir Mary los", versuchte Urs Rumo zu beruhigen, doch Rumo glaubte ihm nicht. Mary war hart im Nehmen und vermutlich nicht so einfach zu besiegen wie die Teufelszyklopen. Jedenfalls hatte sich bisher Nichts und Niemand ihr in den Weg stellen können.

Rumo hörte mit halbem Ohr, wie die Tore geschlossen wurden, dann wurde es eigentümlich still in Wolperting. Mit seiner feinen Nase konnte er Mary riechen, ein Gemisch aus Rosen, Veilchen, Orangen, Moschus und einer ganz eigenen Wildheit, ähnlich der des Zamomins. Auch ihren federnden Schritt konnte er hören, so leicht wie das Schlagen von Kolibriflügeln. Zu gerne hätte er einen Blick auf Mary riskiert. Jemand der so gut roch, konnte doch nicht so schlecht sein, wie alle Wolpertinger meinten.

An Urs' Blick konnte er erkennen, dass es ihm ebenso erging.

„Sie kann bestimmt zaubern. Sie versucht uns einzulullen", keuchte Urs.

„Hallooho?", klang Marys liebliche Stimme über den Platz.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, normalerweise müssten die Mechanismen der Mauer schon längst angefangen haben zu rotieren", murmelte Urs.

Rumo glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Wünschte er diesem zarten Geschöpf etwa immer noch den Tod? Aber das war doch Mary. Und Mary war toll. Das verhieß ihre Stimme und ihr Duft.

Die Torflügel schwangen auf und Mary, ganz in rosafarbenen Tüll gekleidet, betrat Wolperting. Ihr Haar bauschte sich im Wind und ihr wunderbar ebenes Gesicht mit den wunderbar funkelnden Augen erschien klar und leuchtend vor Rumos Augen.

Unruhiges Gemurmelt erhob sich daraufhin, das sich nur um eine Frage drehte: Warum hatte die automatische Selbstschutzanlage von Wolperting versagt?

„Was ist denn?", fragte Mary verwundert.

Die Wolpertinger schwiegen betroffen. Nur Wolpertinger konnten diese Mauer passieren.

„Nun, was ist das hier überhaupt für eine Stadt?", verlangte Mary zu wissen.

Niemand antwortete. Zu hin und hergerissen waren die Wolpertinger bei Marys imposantem Anblick.

„Na ja, ist ja auch egal. Die Stadt heißt jetzt Maryting und weil ihr alle so niedliche Hunde seid, dürft ihr alle meine Haustiere sein."

Der Bürgermeister räusperte sich. „Nur Wolpertinger dürfen hier wohnen."

Doch andere pflichteten Mary bei: „Sie hat die Mauer überwunden! Wie einst Hoth! Sie muss wahrhaft großartig sein."

„Aber ja, das bin ich auch! Und weil ihr euch alle so nett hier versammelt habt, dürft ihr mich nun willkommen heißen", antwortete Mary, nicht unbescheiden, denn für Bescheidenheit gab es keinen Platz im Leben einer Mary Sue.

Schweigend knieten die Wolpertinger, wilde Kreaturen, wahre Kampfmaschinen, vor ihr nieder.

**Mission: Failed!**


	13. 13 Dezember

Endlich schneite es wieder, doch am dreizehnten Dezember wollte Mary dann doch nicht vor die Tür gehen, da zu viele Fans vor ihrem Haus warteten. Mittlerweile hatte sie zahlreiche Bewunderer, die kreischend vor ihrer Haustür ausharrten, sobald sie nach draußen ging. Das war zwar super, allerdings hatte Mary einen Krampf in ihrer Schreibhand bekommen, da sie sich zu oft die Nägel lackiert hatte und sie hätte ihren Fans keine Autogramme geben können. Um sie nicht zu enttäuschen, blieb sie also drinnen. So nahm sie sich eine Decke und eine DVD: Nightmare on Elm Street.

**Der Plan: Eins, zwei, Freddy kommt vorbei!**

**Beteiligte: Makler und Freddy**

**Das Ziel: Kill Mary!**

„Das Häuschen ist ganz zauberhaft", sagte Mary und schob die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase, damit sie das Haus noch einmal ohne das Glas beobachten konnte.

„Kostet auch nicht viel", assistierte der Makler. „Für Sie gibt es da einen Freundschaftspreis."

„Das ist ja toll", seufzte Mary hingerissen.

Sie zückte ihr Scheckheft und füllte einen der Zettel aus. „Ich ziehe sofort ein."

„Wunderbar", erwiderte der Makler und reichte ihr den Kaufvertrag. „Dann bekomme ich an den markierten Linien eine Unterschrift."

Mary unterzeichnete, ohne den Vertrag zu lesen, niemand würde jemanden wie SIE übers Ohr hauen. Fröhlich ließ sie sich die Schlüssel reichen und betrat ihr neues Heim in der Elm Street.

Ein hübsches Häuschen, wenn man von den Gittern an den Fenstern absah. Mary nahm sich vor, gleich morgen jemanden zu holen, der sie entfernte, wie sollten denn die Nachbarn sonst ihre traumhaft schöne neue Einrichtung sehen? Oder gar sie selber? Nicht auszudenken, wenn niemand sie sah!

Der Makler rief ihr noch etwas zu, doch sie knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Merkte er nicht, dass er sie störte? Sie wollte sich jetzt überlegen, wie sie ihre Möbel drapieren wollte.

Ein einsames altes Sofa stand im Wohnzimmer, ansonsten war nichts von der ursprünglichen Einrichtung zurückgeblieben. Sie ließ sich auf das staubige Ding sinken, allerdings erst, nachdem sie sich den Kaufvertrag unter den Hintern gelegt hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihr Kleid dreckig werden würde!

Während sie also dort saß, die atemberaubenden Haare über die Lehne ausgebreitet, grübelte sie, wie sie wohl ihre lavendelfarbene hier hinein bringen lassen konnte und ob die denn auch mit ihren frühlingshaften Gardinen harmonierte. Doch im Hause Marys gab es schließlich NICHTS, was nicht harmonierte.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie abrupt ein. Aber nur kurz. Als sie wieder erwachte, schien die Sonne zwar nicht mehr ganz so hell, aber immer noch.

Nun, denn, jetzt wurde es aber wirklich Zeit, weiter zu planen, wie ihre Möbel am besten zur Geltung kamen. Was Mary nicht wusste, war, dass ihr Makler bereits tot war, denn er hatte den Zorn von Etwas erweckt, das ebenfalls in ihrem Haus in der Elm Street lebte. Und das war Freddy Krueger.

Der fand es überhaupt nicht lustig, dass Mary sich in dem Haus der Elm Street eingenistet hatte, dass er selbst mittlerweile als sein Zuhause betrachtete. Aber jemand wie Mary war sicher ein leichtes Opfer, ein zwar atemberaubend schönes Geschöpf, aber schöne Mädchen hatten sicher auch schön Angst.

Und welch' glückliche Fügung, sie kam so schnell in die Traumwelt, wie sonst niemand. Ein leichtes Opfer. Und bemerkt hatte sie ihn auch noch nicht. Da konnte er sich ja sämtliche Tricks sparen. Und überhaupt, in seinem Haus sollte niemand wohnen! Er mochte es, dass das Haus leer stand. Angst konnte er schließlich auch von seinen Nachbarn kriegen.

Mary stand nun im Badezimmer und überlegte, ob ihre Schminkuntensilien überhaupt genug Platz fänden. Und wie ekelig: Jemand hatte eine Klobürste hier stehen lassen. Mit spitzen Fingern griff sie danach, um sie zu entsorgen. Danach würde sie sich aber die zarten Finger desinfizieren müssen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie eine Bewegung und in den Fliesen blitzte etwas rotgrün Gestreiftes auf. Instinktiv wirbelte sie nach hinten, die Klobürste immer noch in der Hand. Es schepperte laut, dann hörte sie Vogelgezwitscher und die Sonne hinter den Fenstern schien auch plötzlich heller.

In ihrem Badezimmer lag ein Mann mit einer hässlichen Visage. Er war offensichtlich tot, etwas hatte ihn am vernarbten und verbrannten Kopf getroffen.

Verärgert zückte Mary ihr Handy und rief ihren Makler an. Anrufbeantworter!

„Ja? Mary Sue Raven Scarlett Melody Sky Blue Samantha Aphrodite Sakura Riddle Beutlin Tudor Skywalker Ikari hier! Ich möchte mich beschweren. Hier liegt ein hässlicher toter Mann in meinem Bad. Davon haben sie gar nichts gesagt. Ich möchte eine Preisminderung!"

**Mission: Failed!**


	14. 14 Dezember

Am vierzehnten Dezember hatte Mary von ihren zahllosen Freundinnen einen neuen Trend kennengelernt. Da sollte man sich wohl totaaaaaal gruseln. Weil Mary natürlich nicht negativ auffallen wollte, lud auch sie sich das Spiel herunter. Es hieß: Slender.

**Der Plan: Es gibt keinen! Mary hat sich quasi das eigene Grab geschaufelt.**

**Beteiligte: Slenderman**

**Ziel: Kill Mary! Oder was auch immer der Slenderman mit seinen Opfern macht.**

Mary stand in einem dunklen Wald. Nur die Geräusche der Nacht waren hörbar. Nur die? Nein! Für Marys gottgleiche Ohren war noch viel mehr hörbar. In der Ferne tropfte Wasser und es hallte auf kalten Fliesen wider. Auch hörte sie ein Rascheln und den Atem einer Kreatur.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was man in diesem Spiel machen sollte, sie hatte nur eine Taschenlampe in der Hand. Blödes Spiel. Hier gab es ja gar nichts. Nur, um nicht doof herumzustehen, lief Mary ein Stück geradeaus, durch die Bäume. Dort klebte ein Zettel.

„Always watches – no eyes", las sie da. „Wie dämlich. Wie soll man denn sehen, wenn man keine Augen hat? Ich bin wohl im Wald der dummen Leute gelandet."

Missmutig steckte sie den Zettel in die Tasche und stapfte weiter. Trommeln erklangen. Verärgert schüttelte Mary ihre Taschenlampe. Das Ding gab langsam auch den Geist auf.

Hinter einer weiteren Baumgruppe erreichte Mary einen Teil der Kanalisation.

„Igitt", schimpfte sie. „Da gehe ich aber nicht rein."

Doch ein Zettel, am Eingang der Kanalisation, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Don't look … or it takes you."

Irgendetwas rauschte laut. Es war Marys strassbesetztes Handy, das da rauschte. Ärgerlich steckte sie es wieder in die Tasche zurück. Das war aber ein lahmes Ereignis hier. Niemand da, um sie zu bewundern, die Welt ließ sich auch nicht retten und in der Dunkelheit konnte sowieso niemand erkennen, wie schön sie wirklich war. Die Freundinnen, die das ausgesucht hatten, würde sie SOFORT von ihrer Facebookliste kicken – das kam einem Todesurteil gleich!

Mary lief nun ein wenig schneller, sie wollte sofort aus dem Wald raus, nicht weil sie sich ängstigte, sondern weil sie genervt war. Und ihr Smartphone ging auch nicht mehr richtig, immer wenn sie stehen blieb, um endlich Facebook zu öffnen und die Lügnerinnen endlich loszuwerden.

Sie erreichte einen Traktor, riss den nächsten Zettel ab und warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden. Nur ein paar komische krickelige Zeichnungen. Wie unsinnig hier alles war!

Erneut blieb sie stehen. Diese Mädchen mussten sofort aus der Liste raus, sie verschwendete hier ihre wertvolle Zeit. Was hätte sie in dieser Zeit nicht alles machen können? Die Welt retten! Ein Heilmittel gegen Krebs finden! Auf eine Party gehen!

Es knisterte und rauschte, ein lautes Piepen klang ihr in den Ohren, dann stand ein Mann ohne Gesicht vor ihr.

Mary verdrehte die Augen. „Na endlich ist mal jemand hier." Ein näherer Blick auf das Geschöpf. „Oh, toll. Der hat nicht mal Augen! Ich werd noch bekloppt."

Der Mann mit den langen Armen und der roten Krawatte stand immer noch da.

„Hallo! Ich rede mit dir", rief sie und wedelte mit den Armen.

Der Mann blieb weiterhin vor ihr stehen. Mary stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und brüllte. „Jetzt hab ich aber genug hier! Ich bin Mary Sue! Holt mich hier raus!"

Traurig schlurfte der Slenderman wieder in das Gebüsch zurück, aus dem er gekommen war.

**Mission: Failed!**


	15. 15 Dezember

Am fünfzehnten Dezember durchwühlte Mary Sue ihre Emails. Da gab es ein Autorenalert auf . Mary war natürlich selbst gefeierter Autor auf dieser Seite, aber ab und an las sie auch mal Dinge von anderen Leuten, aber natürlich nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie viel toller schrieb als eben diese. So klickte sie auf eine MMF. Toll, dort konnte man sogar einen Charakter einsenden! Wer wäre da besser geeignet als sie selber? Also sandte sie eine Mail zu der Autorin und befand sich bald in der MMF: Dare you, Dare you, Double Dare you!

**Der Plan: Da der Sinn dieser MMF ist, dass sowieso irgendwer Random stirbt, ist die Geschichte an sich Plan genug :D**

**Beteiligte: Evangeline Dolarhyde und der Clarkman.**

**Das Ziel: Kill Mary!**

Evangeline war das Mädchen sofort aufgefallen, wem auch nicht? Sie war eine strahlende Erscheinung, jeder auf der Party drehte sich nach ihr um und für jeden, der mit ihr sprach, hatte sie ein paar huldvolle Worte. Aber sie störte das Gesamtbild. Und Evangeline hatte nicht zuletzt einen Auftrag, von der Autorin höchstpersönlich. Der lautete: Keine Mary Sues in dieser MMF. Und daran hielt sie sich.

Da es aber unter ihrer Würde war, sich selber die Hände schmutzig zu machen und sie es auch nicht übers Herz gebracht hätte, ein so hübsches Ding einfach umzubringen, hatte sie sich einen Helfer organisiert: den Clarkman. Der kannte genug Leute, die soetwas ohne großes Aufsehen erledigten.

Also schaute Evangeline Mary eine Weile zu, wohlwissend, dass sie nicht mehr lange hier verweilen würde. Clark, der ein paar Tische weiter saß, nickte ihr zu. Das war das Zeichen.

Vorsichtig, um nicht Marys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, stand sie auf und verließ den Club, sie wusste, dass Clark ihr folgte. Sie beide wollten sich fein raushalten, während der eigentliche Spaß drinnen stattfand. Nun, sie musste ja nicht bei allem dabei sein.

„Wie viele?", fragte sie und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Viele", war seine Auskunft.

Eine Weile rauchte sie schweigend, während Clark eine halbe Flasche Wodka leerte. Teilnahmslos sah er auf die Uhr.

„Ich glaube wir können wieder reingehen."

„Ich habe nichts gehört. Hätte man nicht wenigstens ein paar Schreie hören müssen?", gab Evangeline zu bedenken.

„Unsinn. Ich beschäftige nur Profis. Wahrscheinlich verscharren sie gerade schon die Leiche."

Evangeline zuckte die Schultern und begleitete Clark nach drinnen. Dort bot sich allerdings ein unschönes Bild. Mary, mit einem Katana, einem Messer, einer Pistole, einem Elektroschocker, ein paar Ninja Todessternen, zwei Sais, einer Axt, einem Panzer und einer Guillotine bewaffnet, stand inmitten einem Meer aus Leichen.

Herausfordernd fixierte sie die beiden, die sich schnell wieder in den Flur verkrümelten. Aber auch dort konnten sie ihre Stimme noch hören.

„Hey, Autorin", rief Mary. „Ich habe diese ganzen unperfekten Charaktere ausgemerzt. Die zwei da lasse ich noch Leben, damit jemand da ist, der mich auch bewundern kann. Aber jetzt kannst du dich endlich mal den wichtigen Charakteren widmen, nämlich mir! Also schreib sofort über mich!"

**Mission: Failed!**

Ps. Ich besitze natürlich die Erlaubnis der Autorin dying beauty. Die Geschichte findet ihr logischerweise unter meinen Favoriten :D


	16. 16 Dezember

Am sechzehnten Dezember wollte Mary endlich nach den letzten Reinfällen mal wieder ein paar hübsche Männer sehen, die gab es ja in den letzten Tagen viel zu selten. Niemand hatte sich bisher dafür interessiert, dass sie ein paar neue Klamotten hatte, aber wenn man natürlich auch nur bei irren Massenmördern herumhing, war das vielleicht kein Wunder. So legte sie also eine DVD ein: Fluch der Karibik.

**Der Plan: Mary soll auf einer einsamen Insel zurückgelassen werden.**

**Beteiligte: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Kapitän Barbossa.**

**Das Ziel: Kill Mary!**

Angeekelt blickte Jack Sparrow auf das rosige Geschöpf an Bord seiner Pearl. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit war ihm ein Graus und doch war sie immer wieder Gast. Beim letzten Mal hatte sie Gardinen in den Kajüten angebracht, mit Spitze und hässlichen Pastellfarben. Unerhört. Auch Barbosse und Will machten keinen glücklichen Eindruck, wenn Mary an Bord war. Will, der eigentlich eher sanftmütiger Natur war, zumindest im Gegensatz zu den zwei Piraten, plagten Selbstmordgedanken, wenn er Mary in ihrem unglaublichen Korsett ansah und ertrug keinen ihrer zweideutigen Kommentare ohne Brechreiz. Das Korsett verlieh ihr das Aussehen einer Sanduhr und ihre Füße steckten in hohen Schuhen, die immer zu laut an Deck klapperten.

Doch Mary hielt sich eben für unwiderstehlich und natürlich musste Jack auch zugeben, dass sie wunderschön war, schöner als jede Frau, die er je gesehen hatte, aber sie war eben Mary und Mary war eine Plage.

Die Pearl steuerte zielsicher auf eine unbewohnte Insel zu, doch die drei hatten Mary erzählt, dort gäbe es einen Schatz zu heben und Mary, die natürlich auch ein waschechter Pirat war, fühlte sich von der Aussicht auf kitschigen Goldschmuck natürlich angezogen wie eine Elster.

So standen Will, Jack und Kapitän Barbossa, der sich weigerte, die Black Pearl zu verlassen, solange Jack in der Nähe war, auf ein Jack nur allzu bekanntes Inselchen zu. Zum Glück kannte Mary das nicht

„Ihr geht allein?", fragte Will so arglos wie möglich.

„Natürlich", antwortete Mary selbstsicher und schnürte das Korsett noch ein wenig enger, damit ihr prachtvoller Busen auch richtig zur Geltung kam.

Mit unbewegter Miene reichte Jack ihr einen Spaten. „Hier. Den werdet Ihr brauchen."

Mary rümpfte die Nase. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch jemanden mitnehmen. Selber graben?"

„Nun, dann müsst Ihr auch den Schatz teilen", erklärte Kapitän Barbossa.

Das gefiel Mary ganz und gar nicht und sie eilte zum Beiboot, um das kleine Schiffchen schnell zu Wasser zu lassen. Selbstredend brauchte Mary keine Hilfe dabei, denn sie sah natürlich nicht nur gut aus, sondern war auch bärenstark.

Lächelnd winkten die drei auf der Pearl ihr nach, als Mary mit dem kleinen Bötchen auf der Insel anlegte.

Jack und Barbossa zückten ihre Pistolen, um sobald Mary sich ein Stück entfernt hatte, ein paar Löcher in das altersschwache Ding zu schießen.

„Die kommt nie wieder", jubelte Will.

Kaum drei Wochen später, saßen die drei erfolgreichen Piraten in einer Hafenspelunke von Tortuga und prosteten einander zu, als jemand an ihren Tisch trat.

Jack sah auf und blickte in Marys makelloses Gesicht. Erschrocken sprang er ein Stück zurück.

„Wo kommst du denn her?"

„Wir sind abgetrieben worden", sagte Will sofort.

Mary winkte ab. „Macht doch nichts. Ich habe mir einfach ein paar Schildkröten zusammengebunden und die als Floß benutzt."

„Ist das nicht deine Nummer?", flüsterte Will Jack zu.

Jack nickte. „Aber bei mir war es eine Lüge ..."

**Mission: Failed!**


	17. 17 Dezember

Am siebzehnten Dezember ärgerte sich Mary immer noch fürchterlich über die Sache mit dem Slenderman und den ganzen langweiligen Massenmördern. Jetzt musste sie sich dringend entspannen, sie brauchte eine hübsche Welt und eine Menge Leute, die sie auch gebührend bewundern konnten. Jetzt war es Zeit in ihre alte Rolle zu schlüpfen. Sie griff nach einem Manga. Sailor Moon.

**Der Plan: Mary soll endlich für immer schlafen (denn in der deutschen Synchro von Sailor Moon stirbt doch Niemand :D)**

**Beteiligte: Die Sailor Krieger, Luna, Artemis und Mistress 9**

**Das Ziel: Kill Mary!**

„Ein so reines Herz haben wir bisher nicht gesehen und das wird den Bösen auch nicht entgangen sein", klärte Luna die restlichen Sailor Krieger auf.

„Und wir lassen sie einfach, wo sie ist?", erkundigte sich Minako arglos.

Luna nickte. „Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, Mary Sue endlich loszuwerden."

„Also warten wir, bis die Bösen aufkreuzen und lassen sie einfach machen?", fragte Usagi erneut, die den Plan immer noch nicht so recht verstand. „Aber das ist doch gar nicht das, was wir sonst machen."

Artemis assistierte: „Das stimmt schon, aber anders werden wir Mary Sue nicht los. Stell dir vor, was passiert, wenn sie hierbleibt. Dann wird es hier unerträglich. Das wollen auch die Bösen nicht. Ich habe da ein Memo abgefangen!"

„Die Bösen schreiben Memos?", fragte Rei verwundert.

„Warum denn nicht?", erwiderte Luna.

„Schon gut, schon gut", winkte Rei ab. „Wir sollten uns nur darum kümmern, dass die alte Hexe nicht dabei gestört wird, wenn sie Mary Sue holt."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Artemis. „Aber hier ist der perfekte Ort. Sie kommt hier jeden Tag vorbei, keine Ahnung, warum."

Usagi sah sich um. „Hier ist die Spielhalle gegenüber, da arbeitet Motoki. Bestimmt will sie ihn."

„Du brauchst gar nicht eifersüchtig werden", stichelte Rei. „Du hast doch schon einen Freund."

„Trotzdem ...", nuschelte Usagi.

„Da kommt sie, geht vom Fenster weg", befahl Luna und die Sailor Krieger duckten sich hinter die Bänke des kleinen Cafés.

Doch auch ohne hinzusehen, konnte Luna Mary beinahe spüren. Ihr Strahlen wirkte schon überirdisch, das lange Haar schwang mit jedem Schritt, ebenso ihre Hüfte, ihre Schuluniform saß wie angegossen, natürlich die Uniform einer Eliteschule, die nicht einmal Ami besuchen könnte, denn ihr IQ war im Gegensatz zu Mary einfach zu gering.

Jemand folgte Mary und Luna wusste, dass es sich hierbei um Kaorinite, eine von Tomoes Hexen handelte. Auf offener Straße hatten sie bisher nie angegriffen, aber es gab eben auch nirgends ein so reines Herz wie das von Mary.

Ein Lichtstrahl und Luna duckte sich, jemand schrie auf, dann ein rosafarbenes Leuchten. Als Luna wieder hinsah, stand Mary da und an dem Diadem auf ihrer Stirn erkannte sie sie.

„Sie ist eine Sailor Kriegerin", rief sie aufgeregt.

Die Mädchen hinter ihren Sitzen stöhnten. Auch das noch!

Marys Kostüm war golden und hatte rosafarbene Applikationen. So sahen nur wahrhaft mächtige Kriegerinnen aus. Ein Wink mit ihrem Zepter und Kaorinite wurde zurückgeschleudert.

Dann hörte Luna Marys klare Stimme.

„Du wagst es, mich auf offener Straße anzugreifen, während ich auf dem Weg zu einem Rendezvous mit drei Jungen bin?" Sie fuchelte mit den Armen. „Ich bin Sailor Sunstarmoon und im Namen von Sonne, Mond und Sterne, gehe ich mit meiner Laterne! Außerdem seid ihr, im Namen des Mondes", dabei deutete sie in das Schaufenster, wo sich die restlichen Sailor Krieger verschanzt hatten, „ … überflüssig!"

Mit einem Schnipsen fiel Kaorinite tot um, während Mary sich bereits wieder dem Fenster zuwandte, um ihr Spiegelbild zu prüfen.

**Mission: Failed!**


	18. 18 Dezember

Am achtzehnten Dezember fand Mary sich besonders schön, sie hatte sich ein wenig mehr geschminkt als sonst und ihre atemberaubende Wespentaille steckte nun in einem Designerkleid, doch was sollte sie in ihrer Wohnung damit anfangen? Gewiss, sie konnte vor die Tür gehen, aber da könnte das Kleid dreckig werden, schlecht genug war das Wetter ja. So zappte sie im Fernsehen hin und her, bis sie etwas entdeckte, das zu ihrem Kleid passte: Germanys Next Topmodel.

**Der Plan: Mary darf kein Foto von Heidi kriegen.**

**Beteiligte: Heidi, diverse Kandidatinnen und Juroren.**

**Das Ziel: Kill Mary!**

Die restlichen zwölf Kandidaten drückten sich an der Tür herum. Sie wollten auch etwas sehen.

„Sie darf einfach kein Foto bekommen", murmelte eine von ihnen.

„Sei still", zischte eine andere. „Jetzt kommt ihre Kritik."

Heidi trat hervor, doch Mary überstrahle ihre Schönheit bei Weitem. Die Highheels drölf Zentimeter hoch und silbern glänzend, das Haar mit den schönen blauen Spitzen zu Locken aufgedreht. Die schlanken Hüften ließen ihren Po noch knackiger erscheinen.

Heidi hatte die anderen Kandidatinnen vor der Tür gesehen. „Ihr dürft ruhig reinkommen", sagte sie. „Das können gerne alle hören."

Neugierig drängelten sich die Mädchen durch die Tür und stellten sich neben Mary auf.

„Also", begann Heidi von neuem. „Mary, du siehst natürlich total toll aus. Aber hier sehen viele toll aus. Doch du bist dann doch noch viel schöner als die anderen. Deswegen habe ich hier heute leider nur Fotos von Mary. Tut mir leid, ihr anderen Mädchen. Ich habe leider kein Foto für euch!"

**Mission: Failed!**

Ps. Ja, ich gestehe, ich gucke das! Und ich mag es!


	19. 19 Dezember

Am neunzehnten Dezember fand Mary, dass es eigentlich nicht reichte, nur schön und mutig zu sein. Sie wollte auch besonders „tödlich" sein. Wichtig! Geheimnisvoll. Einfach noch besser und schöner! Und vor allem echt cool! Doch wie sollte sie das beweisen? Also warf sie eine neue DVD ein: James Bond. Halt Stopp?! Für welchen sollte sie sich entscheiden? Es gab doch so viele Missionen für einen Geheimagenten des MI6. Aber Mary, klug, wie sie war, hatte auch dafür eine Lösung – sie stopfte einfach alle dreiundzwanzig Filme in den DVD Player.

**Der Plan: Mary soll intern vom MI6 umgenietet werden, weil sie die anderen Agenten arbeitslos macht.**

**Beteiligte: M und James Bond.**

**Das Ziel: Kill Mary!**

James störte das kleine Gerät in seinem Ohr. Er hätte einiges dafür gegeben, nicht direkt Ms Anweisungen hören zu müssen, doch das hier war eben keine Lappalie und es forderte eine gute Koordination. Und dafür war M eben immer noch die Beste.

Drei andere Doppelnullagenten hatten sich bereits in der behaglichen Jagdhütte postiert, Mary würde sie gar nicht kommen sehen. Der Kerl am Tresen gehörte zwar nicht dazu, war aber eingeweiht. Außer den Agenten gab es hier und heute auch keine weiteren Gäste. Das war schon mal gut, James wusste, welche Wirkung Mary auf Menschen hatte, es gab Leute, die würden sich mit Freude für sie in den Tod stürzen. Dass er selbst Mary gegenübertreten musste, bereitete ihm kein Kopfzerbrechen, denn er würde sowieso das Letzte sein, was sie sah.

„Sie kommt", teilte M ihm über sein Headset mit.

Er winkte den Wirt heran: „Wodka Martini. Geschüttelt, nicht gerührt."

Der grobschlächtige Kerl nickte und begann hinter der Bar zu arbeiten. James konnte nicht sehen, was er tat.

Als der Mann ihm das Glas auf den Tresen stellte, flog hinter ihm die Tür auf, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, aufzusehen. Er wusste, dass sie es war.

„Guten Abend, James", sagte sie mit ihrem strahlenden Blend-a-med Lächeln. Ja, sogar ihre Zähne waren schön.

Er nickte nur und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wodka Martini.

„Ich kriege einen Sex on the Beach. Mit Goldstaub bitte. Und vergessen sie das Schirmchen nicht", klärte Mary den Barkeeper über ihre Wünsche auf und reichte ihm außerdem noch ein wunderschönes Trinkgefäß, dass dem heiligen Gral glich.

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich trinke nur aus meinem eigenen Glas", klärte sie ihn auf.

„Wenn sie einen Schluck nimmt, ist das euer Zeichen", sagte M in James' Ohr.

Der Verwirrte Barkeeper reichte Mary ihren Sex on the beach mit Goldstaub und Schirmchen.

„Prost, James", sagte Mary.

Ihr atemberaubender Körper wurde derzeit zwar größtenteils von einem stylischen Ledermantel verborgen, doch selbst jetzt konnte man noch sehen, was für eine heiße Figur Mary hatte. Eigentlich war es ein Jammer, dass sie sterben musste.

Vorsichtig nippte Mary an ihrem Kelch.

Schüsse hallten durch die Jagdhütte, auch James hatte seine Pistole gezückt, doch er kam gar nicht dazu, sie abzufeuern. Mary hielt den Kelch dicht vor die Brust, ein metallisches Scheppern erklang, dann sank James Bond vor Mary Sue in den Staub der Holzdielen. Mary hatte die Kugel mit ihrem Trinkgefäß abgewehrt und auf ihn umgeleitet.

Doch sie war nicht nicht fertig, blitzschnell zückte sie zwei Revolver und feuerte auf die verborgenen Doppelnullagenten.

Dann war es still in der Jagdhütte. Nur der Wirt war noch da und kauerte sich etwas hilflos hinter den Tresen. Seelenruhig griff Mary nach Bonds Headset.

„M?", rief sie in das Mikrofon.

Eine gequält klingende M erwiderte: „Wer da? Identifizieren Sie sich!"

„Mein Name ist Mary! Mary Sue!"

„Waren das Schüsse, Agent 00drölf?"

„Ja", entgegnete Mary. „Agent 007 wurde von Unbekannten angegriffen. Die Anderen habe ich noch nicht identifiziert. Bestimmt eine Terroristengruppe oder ein Drogenkartell."

„Wenn Sie das sagen", antwortete M.

**Mission: Failed!**


	20. 20 Dezember

Am zwanzigsten Dezember hatte Mary schließlich auch genug davon, cool zu sein. Nein, das war auch immer noch nicht alles. Sie wollte schön, reich, berühmt, cool, sexy, unentbehrlich, ja und … was noch sein? Böse! Sie wollte auch gefürchtet sein! Aber wie stellte man das an? Bisher hatte man sie allgemein bewundert und geliebt. Aber irgendwer musste sie jetzt auch fürchten. So surfte sie eine Weile ziellos durchs Netz, bis sie auf ein Spiel stieß, dass es gerade für ein paar Euro zu kaufen gab. Es ist schön, böse zu sein … So fiel ihre Wahl schließlich auf Dungeon Keeper II.

**Der Plan: Mary soll im allgemeinen Gemetzel einfach mitgekillt werden, Horny achtet halt nicht immer darauf, wohin er seine Sense schwingt.**

**Beteiligte: Horny, eine eiserne Jungfrau und ein Teufler.**

**Der Plan: Kill Mary!**

Horny war verärgert. Schon wieder musste er seine Sense suchen, denn Mary hatte sie ihm schon wieder heimlich geklaut. Das allein wäre noch erträglich gewesen, immerhin war es gut, böse zu sein und Diebstahl war böse. Aber ihre pinken Fingernägel hinterließen Glitzerspuren auf der sorgsam polierten Schneide und ihre wohlduftende Handcreme hinterließ Flecken auf dem Griff. Und wie stand er dann vor den anderen Dämonen da? Ein paar Teufler hatten ihn schon ausgelacht. Nicht auszudenken, was da noch alles kam. Nein, Mary musste weg. Und Horny hatte auch schon einen Plan. Beim nächsten Gemetzel würde er einfach mal mit seiner Sense einen Tick zu weit ausholen und Schwupp! Marys Kopf würde im hohen Bogen davonrollen.

Er wartete eigentlich nur noch auf einen Alarm. Im Dungeon war schon viel zu lange nichts mehr los gewesen. Die eisernen Jungfrauen langweilten sich auch schon, seine Lieblingsjungfrau hatte ihm das zugeflüstert.

Wo Mary jetzt gerade war, konnte er nicht sagen, aber natürlich würde auch sie dem Ruf der Alarmsirenen und den magischen Sprüchen des Keepers folgen. Wie die Motte zum Licht!

Da war ja auch endlich die Sense, sie lehnte am Eingang zur Folterkammer. Verärgert stellte er fest, dass sie auch jetzt wieder nach Parfum roch. Igitt!

Und dann, als habe eine der düsteren Gottheiten, die die schwarzen Engel im Tempel anbeteten, seine Gebete erhört, meldete der Alarm die Ankunft der Helden.

Grinsend griff Horny nach seiner Sense und stürmte los. Ein paar feige Imps wuselten an ihm vorbei, einen zertrat er im Laufen, doch das war ihm gleich. Sollte sich der dämliche Keeper doch darum kümmern, dass neue beschafft wurden.

Auch die eisernen Jungfrauen hatte der Alarm hervorgelockt, er hörte ihre klappernden Schritte auf dem unwegsamen Asphalt des Dungeons.

In einem schmalen Gang sah er die Eindringlinge, ein paar vorwitzige Zwerge, keine echten Gegner. Nicht einmal genug für jeden.

Und dann war da natürlich auch noch Mary, die als Erste hergeeilt war. Ihr langes Haar hatte sie sich streng nach hinten gebunden, sie trug eine aufreizende Korsage und waaaaaahnsinnig hohe Schuhe, auf denen sie natürlich problemlos laufen konnte. Sie hatte eine Wespentaille und war mit Klunkern behängt, wie ein polnischer Weihnachtsbaum, denn Mary verbrachte gerne Stunden in der Schatzkammer, um sich die besten Schätze zu sichern.

„Ach, da bist du ja. Gut, dass du mir die Sense bringst", rief sie und riss Horny problemlos die Sense aus der Hand, denn sie war nicht nur überirdisch schön und böse, sondern auch stark.

Problemlos schwang Mary die überdimensionale Waffe und mähte dabei die Zwerge nieder, doch nicht nur die. Der riesige Horny ging ebenfalls kopflos zu Boden und mit ihm auch seine Lieblingsjungfrau.

„Huch", rief Mary überrascht. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die so einen großen Radius hat."

Die anderen dunklen Geschöpfe verbargen sich angstvoll in den Ecken, während Mary schnell Hornys abgeschlagenen Kopf in den Gang kickte.

„Hat ja keiner gesehen. Obwohl … dann bin ich jetzt die Oberdämonin. Cool! Aber warum muss alles Böse immer so hässlich sein? Nein, das werde ich ändern. Erstmal brauche ich hier ein paar Teppiche. Und Samtvorhänge. Und vielleicht ein paar neue Kleider für die eisernen Jungfrauen. Und vielleicht ein paar lustige Puschel, für die Hörner der Teufler."

Pfeifend schulterte Mary die schwere Sense und stiefelte in Richtung Dungeonherz.

**Mission: Failed!**

Ps. Das hat mich jetzt echt Mühe gekostet, mein Lieblingsspiel mit Mary zu kombinieren. Mein armes Spiel *heul


	21. 21 Dezember

Am einundzwanzigsten Dezember fühlte Mary sich super. Ihre Schönheit war gebührend bewundert worden und die Welt hatte sie auch schon in den letzten Tagen mehr als oft gerettet und schön und cool war sie auch gewesen. Und Böse! Jetzt wurde es Zeit, auch mal etwas für ihr Privatvergnügen zu tun, denn immer nur die Welt retten und schön aussehen, davon hatten vielleicht andere etwas, aber doch nicht sie. Ja, wie wäre es denn mit ein paar entbehrlichen Viechern, die man problemlos abknallen konnte? Nichts einfacher als das … oder vielleicht doch? Ihr DVD Player hatte den Geist aufgegeben. Verdammt, woher bekam sie jetzt das, was sie suchte? Mürrisch durchwühlte sie und fand dann doch noch etwas, das ihren Wünschen entsprach: Kupferkrone.

**Der Plan: Mary soll den Zombies zum Fraß vorgeworfen werden. Die essen ja zum Glück alles.**

**Beteiligte: Hope und Jules**

**Das Ziel: Kill Mary!**

„Es geht ganz schnell", versicherte Jules Hope. „Sie kommt, wir machen das Tor auf, sperren sie da ein und dann gehen wir wieder. Den Rest erledigen unsere Freunde."

Hope war sich da nicht ganz so sicher, immerhin hatte jeder in Santa Anita Mary schon kämpfen gesehen, mutig hatte sie die Bürger vor Übergriffen der Zombies geschützt und jeden angegriffen, der Untot aussah. Dabei hatte sie gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, denn ein paar unwichtige, aber lebendige, hässliche Menschen, waren dabei auch draufgegangen. Und jeder wusste ja, dass Mary Sue alles Hässliche verabscheute.

„Da kommt sie", murmelte Hope.

„Sie werden sie zerfetzen und ihr Gehirn fressen", beschwichtigte Jules sie. „Das funktioniert auf jeden Fall."

Mary, natürlich Steampunkstilecht mit Monokel, Korsage, Lederstiefeln und diversen Uhren und Hüten behangen, schritt würdevoll die Victoria Street entlang, auf das Tor der Berlinale zu, in die sie die verbliebenen Zombies getrieben hatte, die natürlich ihr Heil in der Flucht gesucht hatten. Aber wenn Mary dort nicht mehr rauskam, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie an ihr knabbern würden. Denn Marys Fleisch war schließlich genau so perfekt wie sie und es musste sehr schmackhaft für die Zombies sein.

„Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet. Nur du kannst die Stadt befreien", erklärte Jules ernsthaft, als Mary endlich neben ihm stand, weil sie natürlich einen coolen Zeitlupenlauf hingelegt hatte.

Hope schloss das Tor auf. „Geh schon mal vor, wir kommen nach. Die treiben sich überall auf dem Gelände herum, könnte länger dauern."

Mary zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Länger als zehn Minuten brauche ich gar nicht."

„Super", sagte Jules sarkastisch und öffnete das Tor.

Mary stand heroisch davor und machte dann einen gewichtigen Schritt auf das Gelände der Berlinale. Blitzschnell stieß Hope das Tor wieder zu.

„Oh", rief Mary und drehte sich um. „Das Tor ist zugefallen."

„Huch", machte Jules. „Ich geh dir mal eben den Schlüssel besorgen. Aber keine Angst, wir passen schon auf, dass dir nichts passiert, Hope hat ja noch die Armbrust dabei." Jules entfernte sich und stellte sich hinter die Mauer, wo Mary ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Aber Hope konnte dafür sehen. Ein ganzes Rudel Zombies stand Mary gegenüber. Aus ihren verwesten Mündern kam nur ein Wort: „Gehirne."

Bedrohlich schlurften sie auf Mary zu, doch die stand natürlich mutig dort und wartete noch ab. Vielleicht plante sie gerade ihre Taktik. Und sowieso war sie sicher immun gegen den Biss der Zombies, denn Mary war einfach toll.

„Gehirne", verlangten die Zombies immer noch und schlurften näher.

Prüfend schnüffelte der mutigste Zombie an Mary. Auch die anderen kamen näher. Mary sah dabei interessiert zu, wahrscheinlich, weil sie gerade noch nebenbei eine Doktorarbeit über die Zombieseuche schrieb.

Der erste Zombie ließ die Zunge heraushängen und schubste Mary bei Seite. Dann sah er Hope und hob die Hände. „Gehirne!"

Auch seine „Kollegen" liefen achtlos an Mary vorbei und drängten sich nun an die Torstreben, um nach Hope zu greifen, die aber natürlich nicht erreichbar für sie war.

„Gehirne", brüllten die Zombies verärgert.

„Ich glaube die mögen mich. Da kann ich die doch nicht umbringen", sagte Mary weichherzig.

„Ja", entgegnete Hope augenrollend. „Die mögen dich ..."

**Mission: Failed!**

Ps. Natürlich sagen die Zombies in Kupferkrone nicht „Gehirne!". Aber den Simpsons Gag musste ich einfach klauen :D Kupferkrone findet ihr natürlich in meinem Profil.


	22. 22 Dezember

Weil am zweiundzwanzigsten Dezember die Welt immer noch nicht untergegangen war, war Mary jetzt irgendwie beschäftigungslos. All ihre Freundinnen saßen immer noch in ihren Bunkern und die hübschen Jungs ließen sich auch nicht auf der Straße blicken. Was tat man dagegen? Mal wieder ein gutes altes Abenteuer? Ja, doch, das war genau das Richtige. So eins, wo nichts Schlimmes passieren konnte, mit hübschen Steinchen und glitzernden Ketten, nicht so etwas, wo man unbedingt die Welt retten musste. Aber auch nicht so unwertvoll, wie die Zombies, die sie gestern abgemurkst hatte. Und weil Mary ja nicht nur schön, sondern auch höchst technisch begabt war, reparierte sie schnell ihren DVD Player (statt Schraubenzieher konnte sie ihre niemals brechenden Fingernägel nutzen) und legte schnell wieder eine DVD ein: Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug.

**Der Plan: Mary soll in einer Grabkammer eingeschlossen werden. Da soll sie dann vergammeln.**

**Beteiligte: Indiana Jones & Henry Jones**

**Das Ziel: Kill Mary!**

„So viele Schätze", murmelte Mary ehrfürchtig, als sie die Kammer mit den kunstvollen Kelchen betrat. Überall glänzte es golden, beinahe drohte das viele Gold sie selbst zu überstrahlen, aber eben nur beinahe. Dafür war sie dann doch einen kleinen Tick zu schön!

Dr. Jones, den Hut in die Stirn gezogen, lehnte an der Tür. Er wartete nur, bis Mary weit genug im Raum war, dann konnte er den Mechanismus betätigen, der die Tür schloss. Mary würde, selbst eingesperrt, der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können, einen der Kelche auszuprobieren, denn immerhin befand sich in der Kammer der heilige Gral. Selbst wenn sie den richtigen Kelch nahm und danach ewig lebte, so konnte sie das ja gerne tun, Hauptsache sie tat es hier drinnen. Und vor allem leise!

„Versuch nur einen", ermunterte er sie.

„Welcher meinst du, ist es? Nein, halt, sag es nicht, ich finde es schon raus", rief sie verzückt.

„Nur zu", antwortete er.

Immerhin wusste Indiana, was dem letzten Verrückten zugestoßen war, der sich wahllos einen Kelch gegriffen hatte.

„Ich werde kurz nach meinem Vater sehen", entschuldigte er sich schnell und verschwand schleunigst aus dem Raum. Die Platte vor der Tür löste das komplizierte Torschloss aus und die schwere Tür schloss sich geräuschvoll. Er hörte Mary irgendetwas rufen, doch er verstand nicht was.

Lachend machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Vater, der in der Halle auf ihn wartete.

Mit kritischer Miene saß Henry Jones auf einem Steinblock.

„Und, Junior?"

„Nenn' mich nicht Junior", entgegnete Indiana missmutig.

Sein Vater rollte mit den Augen. „Ist sie weg?"

Er nickte. „In der Kammer eingeschlossen. Lass uns gehen."

Schweigend verließen sie den Tempel und standen bald im hellen Sonnenlicht, wo ihre Pferde warteten. Und noch jemand.

„Du hast gesagt, sie sei da drin", rief sein Vater empört.

„Sie WAR auch da drin", verteidigte Indiana sich.

„Hallo", rief Mary fröhlich. „Habt ihr schon auf mich gewartet?"

Beide nickten synchron.

„Ich bin einfach durch die andere Tür gegangen", erklärte sie sogleich drauflos, auch wenn niemand danach gefragt hatte.

„In dem Raum gab es keine andere Tür", murmelte Indiana.

„Ach, da war eine Bodenklappe aus Stein, die konnte ich problemlos hochheben.", sagte Mary und pustete sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Sie trug ein orientalisches Gewand, teilweise durchsichtig, mit Glöckchen und Strass besetzt. Dazu einen rosafarbenen Schleier, der ihr natürlich wunderbar stand. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar mit den roten Strähnen und den blauen Spitzen fiel ihr lose über die Schulter in schönen Locken.

„Ist ja auch egal", winkte sie ab. „Ich habe einfach mal alle Kelche mitgenommen." Dabei wies sie auf einen großen Sack, den sie mit ihren samtweichen und doch muskulösen Armen, selbstredend alleine geschleppt hatte. „Ich kann doch kein Gold in der Kammer lassen. Das passt viel zu gut zu mir."

Henry Jones hatte sich bereits auf sein Pferd geschwungen, während Indiana immer noch verständnislos Mary anstarrte.

„Nun guck nicht so. Heute Abend nehmen wir beide einen Schluck aus dem richtigen Kelch und dann leben wir beide auf EWIG zusammen! Ist das nicht romantisch?"

**Mission: Failed!**


	23. 23 Dezember

Am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember wurde Mary klar, dass es nun an der Zeit war, ihre überragende Intelligenz auch einmal unter Beweis zu stellen. Das war recht schwer, denn in ein Mathebuch eintauchen war dann doch zu öde und mit Effie Briest hatte sie sich beim letzten Mal nur gezankt, außerdem erforderte das ebenfalls nicht besonders viel Intelligenz. Was also tun? Ach, da war ja doch etwas! Ein Spiel, das den Ruf hatte, knifflig zu sein. Dazu brauchte man logisches Kombinationsvermögen. Super! Genau das, was sie gerade haben wollte. So legte Mary also Portal 2 ein.

**Der Plan: Mary soll in einer von GLaDOS' netten Testkammern abkratzen. Möglichkeiten gibt es da ja genug.**

**Beteiligte: GLaDOS**

**Das Ziel: Kill Mary!**

Das Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System war ein wenig ungehalten. Ja, gewiss, das Menschlein schlug sich nicht schlecht. Aber ständig diese Gespräche. GLaDOS bemühte sich redlich, Mary für die Feinheiten eines mechanischen Körpers mit diversen Persönlichkeitskernen zu desensibilisieren. Auf die Schwankungen ihrer Stimmung, auf die Belohnung, die Mary ohne Zweifel zu erwarten hatte (Kuchen!) und nicht zuletzt auch auf die Furcht, die Mary empfinden sollte, falls die Wut in einem ihrer Persönlichkeitskerne zu übermächtig wurde. Doch Mary fürchtete sich nicht und das gefiel GLaDOS nicht. Das Testobjekt brauchte einfach eine gewisse Priese Furcht. Sonst machte es keinen Spaß.

Desinteressiert verfolgte sie also nun, was Mary in der nächsten Testkammer anstellte. Dort bekam GLaDOS das erste Mal einen Vorgeschmack davon, was es hieß, wenn jemand unfair spielte. Mary konnte sowohl ihren Geschütztürmen mühelos ausweichen, ohne auch nur ihre Portal Gun zu benutzen und dann sah sie dabei auch noch unverschämt gut aus, etwas, das man von GLaDOS nicht sagen konnte. Diverse Testkammern hatte Mary so hinter sich gebracht. Manchmal benutzte sie auch die Portal Gun, aber meistens überlistete sie die Kammer anderweitig, was GLaDOS rasend machte.

Und soweit hatte Mary Sue es nicht mehr, bis sie GLaDOS selbst gegenübertreten konnte. Jetzt schon wieder eine Kammer weniger. Vielleicht war es doch keine schlechte Idee, einen der Räume mit Neurotoxin zu fluten. Aber ihr Ethikkern verbot das. Noch! Vielleicht schuf Mary selbst eine Gelegenheit dafür.

Doch je näher Mary ihr kam, desto aussichtsloser schien die Situation und als sich schließlich die Türen zu GLaDOS Kammer öffneten und Mary hervortrat, war sie beinahe fassungslos, zumindest so fassungslos wie ein lebloses Stück Maschine eben sein konnte, dem man eine menschliche Persönlichkeit, die leider wahnsinnig geworden war, eingepflanzt hatte.

Dennoch beherrschte sie sich. „Ich habe dir Kuchen versprochen."

Mary winkte ab. „Ich möchte keinen Kuchen. Kuchen macht dick! Und ich bin ja so schön schlank, deswegen, möchte ich keinen."

Nun kam es auch noch so weit, dass GLaDOS ihr Testobjekt nicht einmal mehr verstand. Kuchen? Den mochte doch jeder. Sie hatte immer mit Kuchen gelockt und ihre Testobjekte hatten willig mitgespielt. Wenn die Kuchennummer nicht einmal mehr funktionierte, was dann?

Ihr elektronisches Auge fixierte Mary böse. GLaDOS war genervt, frustriert, wütend, verwirrt und vor allem war ihre Neugierde endlich gestillt. Keine Tests mehr, Bitte, wenn dabei solche Subjekte wie Mary in ihre hübsche wissenschaftliche Einrichtung kamen.

„Weißt du, die beste Lösung eines Problems ist meist die einfachste", seufzte sie. „Ehrlich! Dich zu töten ist schwer! Du gewinnst! Bitte geh! Komm nicht zurück!"

**Mission: Failed!**

Ps. Eigentlich wollte ich mir GLaDOS und ihre Beklopptheit für den 24. aufsparen, denn sie wäre eigentlich eine echt coole Sau, um Mary endlich umzubringen. Ich habe davon Abstand genommen, weil vermutlich zu wenig Leute Portal kennen. Deswegen kommt der letzte GAG vielleicht auch nicht so rüber. Die Worte, die sie da spricht, sind haargenau die Worte, die der Spieler hört, bevor er endlich nach draußen darf und das Spiel vorbei ist. Das fand ich so schön treffend, weil man sich im Spiel ja auch nie sieht, also vielleicht ist man ja doch die kleine Mary Sue? :D


	24. 24 Dezember

Weil Mary die Bücher, Filme und Spiele langsam ausgehen, besuchte sie an diesem Weihnachtsmorgen , wo sie ein wenig herum stöberte, bevor sie auf die Weihnachtsparty gehen wollte, bei der sie natürlich zur Ballkönigin gekürt werden würde. Sie fand etwas, das sich „Fine Line" nannte.

**Der Plan: Mary muss in Fine Line festgesetzt werden, damit die GMs den Server herunterfahren können, wo ihre Seele dann ewig gefangen bleiben wird.**

**Beteiligte: GM Galileo, GM Soujourner, Jey, Elayne und Nasrullah.**

**Ziel: Kill Mary!**

„Du bist ganz sicher, dass das funktioniert?", fragte Elayne Jey zum hundertsten Male.

„Ja, doch. Nerv doch nicht rum", maulte der und beugte sich wieder über sein Netbook.

Eine kuriose Allianz hatte sich in Elaynes Küche eingefunden: Da saßen GM Soujourner, aka Ariane und Master GM Galileo ganz einträchtig neben Nasrullah, aka Adam und Jey.

„Sie ist so fürchterlich", seufzte Master GM Galileo. „Weißt du, was sie letzte Woche getan hat? Sie hat in Sagawing eine Statue von sich errichten lassen. Sie ist eine richtige Plage."

„Das ist gar nichts", behauptete Elayne. „Hast du mal gesehen, was sie für euch entworfen hat? Hübsche Mary Uniformen, in rosa-lila. Die tragt ihr dann demnächst!"

„Von nun an, beklagst du dich nie wieder über unsere kleinen Spielchen", mahnte Jey. „Das ist der Deal. Ich werde sie los, ihr lasst uns in Ruhe."

„Alles was du willst", stöhnte der Master GM. „Hauptsache diese Person verschwindet."

Jey hatte seine Server vor sich aufgebaut und nun nahmen sie einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil von Elaynes Küche ein. Auf einem PC konnten sie Jeys Alchemisten beobachten, der auf der derzeit intakten Sternwarte auf Jeys Befehle wartete. Elayne fand es ungewohnt, Jeys Avatar von dieser Seite des Bildschirms zu sehen, denn normalerweise traf sie ihn nur, wenn sie selbst in Fine Line war.

„Wenn Mary kommt, dann schalten wir einfach den Server mit der Sternwarte ab", erklärte Nasrullah den GMs gerade. „Ihre Seele bleibt solange gefangen, wie wir die Sternwarte vom Netz nehmen. Und da wir die nicht mehr benutzen wollten..."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie sie die Aorta nutzen kann. Sie hat nicht einmal eine ", murmelte Jey.

„Das scheint Zauberei zu sein. Sie kann hin springen, wohin sie will", erwiderte der Master GM. „Aber wenn wir ihre Seele fangen, dann hört das auf."

„Funktioniert das wirklich?", fragte der Master GM.

Jey nickte. „Sie mag zwar hin und her springen können, aber nicht, wenn ihre Seele irgendwo festsitzt. Und das tut sie auf der Sternwarte."

„Da ist sie", rief Ariane aufgeregt.

Mary Sues Avatar war auch in der Welt von Fine Line überirdisch schön. Einem bestimmten Charaktermodell gehörte sie nicht an, sie musste sie selbst gestaltet haben, mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren, den roten Strähnen und blauen Spitzen. Ihre Augen waren rot und ihre Rüstung schwarz. Mit viel Wohlwollen ging sie vielleicht als Berserker durch.

„So. Der Rest ist nur ein Kinderspiel", behauptete Jey.

Die anderen sahen gespannt zu.

„Ich logge jetzt meinen Alchemisten aus."

„Hallo?", hörten sie Marys engelsgleiche Stimme aus den Boxen von Jeys Netbook. „Halloooohooo?"

„Und wie geht das jetzt?", fragte Elayne.

Jey griff nach dem Stecker, der den Server mit dem Stromkreis verband. „Na ganz einfach so."

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

**Mission: Complete!**

_Ich konnte mir natürlich nicht verkneifen, dass Mary einen kleinen Abstecher nach Fine Line macht. Dagegen kommt nämlich nicht einmal Mary an. Weg ist eben weg :D So gesehen waren das die Charaktere, die es am einfachsten mit ihr hatten._

_Fine Line findet ihr in meinem Profil und es hat derzeit zwei Teile._

_Nun aber genug von mir. Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten mit diesem total unweihnachtlichen Thema und hoffe, ihr lasst euch reich beschenken und feiert schön mit euren Familien. Hoffentlich hat mein kleiner Adventskalender euch gefallen und ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich für die vielen Reviews und das tolle Feedback, dass ich sowohl auf als auch auf bekommen habe. Herzlichen Dank! Wir sehen uns im nächsten Jahr wieder. Vielleicht mit Kill Mary vol. 2? :D_


End file.
